PAIN
by nayek
Summary: THIS IS A STORY ABOUT HOW BAY DEALS WITH THE BREAKUP WITH EMMETT, I HAD TO REDO IT!
1. Chapter 1

The movie was finally done, he thought he had done a good job, but he would see what his grade would be. Everyone from the movie was having a party, he did not feel like going to his dorm room so he went. They were all talking asking who that gorgeous girl at the beach was, he could not say "ex girlfriend", it was his Bay the love of his life who had cheated on him. Skye told them who she was, he just drank more, they all had feelings about it. The guy who was the actor in the movie just could not get it, she was drunk little like she was, he just couldn't believe that Emmett would brake up with her.

The next morning his head was hurting, he drank so much to try and forget, it did not help. He sat up in bed and there was the director's chair she had bought for him. He looked on the nightstand for a picture of her she was so beautiful, he had caused her so many tears. He said that they weren't connected anymore, he just could not say that it was because she had cheated, Daphne said it was rape but it wasn't he talked to Bay. Just because you can't remember having sex does not mean it was rape.

He just held onto the picture and went to sleep, when he woke up he was bound to feel better.

She could not stop crying, she left the beach and went straight to the airport. They did not have a flight till the morning, she booked it and went sit down. She looked at her phone, Emmett was so handsome she loved that picture. She took her phone and her laptop and put them at the bottom of her bag, it would be awhile till she felt like looking at her wallpaper again.

She was finally home, she got a cab from the airport. When she walked into the house everyone looked at her, she just started crying again. Her mom took her hand and led her upstairs. When they got into her room she helped her change, kissed her on the forehead and left.

John was so upset he had told her to tell him her side, they loved each other, he would understand. They face timed Daphne and told her that Bay was back, and it wasn't good. Daphne went there she walked up to her room. She knocked then went in Bay was packing all of the Emmett's stuff , tears were rolling down her face. They talked about what had happened, disconnected is what he said, really he thinks she cheated, she packed everything that would remind her of him and gave it to Daphne.

Two weeks had passed, the most miserable weeks of his life. He texted her and tried to face time her, her phone was off , he tried to skype but there was no answer. He wanted her back, he needed her. He had to apologize, it could not be forever he would not make it.

He texted Daphne, 'tell bay I love her and I'm sorry', she read it and replied 'it's done don't even think about calling me again, you broke my sister'

Bay was painting, she had found an old radio, to listen to. Her phone and computer were in her room, she could not bear to look at them. She got out a razor blade, to etch a drawing in her painting. When she was done, it looked awesome she went to sit on the loveseat, how she wished she could send him a picture. That was done she had caused him pain, now it was just her and her paint.

She dropped the razor blade on her foot, it hurt , maybe this is what she deserved. She went to her room and took a bath, when she was done she stood in front of the full length mirror. She had bought the box of razor blades with her, she got one out and looked at it. Finally she cut her thigh, it hurt so much , she cut the other thigh. She felt so much better, she deserved this pain.

He just couldn't believe that he was on academic suspension, he would have to go home and maybe next semester they would let him back in. He boarded the flight for KC, it had been so long since he was home, since he lost Bay. He texted his mom that he would be coming home, he could just about imagine the speech she was planning.

She picked him up at the airport, she looked lost, he apologized to her but she said when they got home they needed to talk. He was worried he new it was something bad. Finally she sat him down in the living room, "I need to talk to you about something, it's about Bay," she signed. Bay oh how he missed her these last three month's, it was the reason he was drinking and smoking pot, to numb the pain. "Please tell me she's alright" he signed. She had tears in her eyes, "she is fine I think, she comes home tomorrow, just let me tell you the story," she had a box of tissues on the coffee table, she pulled one out to wipe her eyes,

She told him how depressed she was when she came back, her phone and her computer were hidden in her room. She said how about two weeks later she was painting, and she got a razor blade to put something into the picture. He was just looking at her, she said that bay has been in treatment for six weeks. He gets up and starts pacing, his Bay, he looks at his mom "drinking," his mom shakes her head no "drugs" she shook her head no again "please tell me" he signed. She took another tissue ,"cutting" she signed.

She was holding him they were both crying, the love of his life, the only person who knew him through and through. They sat there for a long time, he looks at her "how did you find out about this" he signed. She continues her story "about seven weeks ago Daphne needed something in Bay's bathroom she walks in and saw her cutting her self, she runs out to get Regina, J&K were out of town. Regina called me so I went to her house, so I went up to her room by my self and knocked, she answered and everything looked fine she was talking and laughing. Her bathroom door was closed, I told her I needed to use the restroom, she said hers was broken for me to use the one down the hall, I got up and put my hand on the door knob. She got up and stood between me and the door. She was crying so much, I opened the door.

Emmett was crying why did he not come home sooner, his Bay was broken. "Mom what did you see in the bathroom" he signed. "You know that full length mirror she has against the wall she would use that when she was cutting" he started crying again, "mom I bought her that mirror at a flea market" he signed. "There was so much blood, so I took her and just hugged her we both cried I sat down with her and asked why would she hurt her self, she said she deserved it".

He could not take It any more and just left her there sitting on the couch, he went into his room and cried, he cried till he fell asleep. When he woke up he was not feeling any better he walked into the living room his mom was reading. "Tell me the rest please" he signed. "We talked for about two hours, the pain she felt was from Tank and you because she believed that you thought she cheated and that's why you broke up with her. I talked to her about the assault again ,it was an assault you know that right?" she signed. "She was right that why we broke up, why do you say it was an assault?"

She got up her poor son, she thought she had raised him better than that. "Emmett ya'll had fought about that girl from USC, you got up and left so she was already insecure about the relationship. She went to the party she had told you about and got drunk. Travis even told me how drunk she was he watched Tank pick her up and carry her to the room, then he came out and partied some more. Then they had sex, you really think she was in any shape to give her consent.

"So it was an assault, she was sexually assaulted, and I just cant believe you would leave her to deal with this alone." Emmett just sat there, he just could not believe he could do that to the girl he loved. He started crying. "I made her get undressed, I did not know if I had to bring her to the hospital or could leave her home, her thighs were cut the in upper part, and her breasts had two cuts those were the ones she had did earlier, I had brought some cream with me and put it on all of her fresh cuts, she did not know how long she had been doing it, probably for a month maybe a little more" she signed. He just sat there with his eyes closed. "How many," he signed. She waited for him to open is eyes, "I don't know I would say about forty that I could see, some had healed already, she said some days she wouldn't and other days she would. She said that it felt good to feel the pain that she had probably made you feel," she signed.

"I face timed John while you were in your room and told him you were back for a few months. He said that he would let Bay make the decision about weather or not she wants to see you. She is happy now and she knows what happened was wrong and she should have talked to someone. John said she got into a school in Illinois that's where her treatment facility was. She will be home for about three months" she signed.

He went up to his room and sent her an email, there were about sixty that weren't opened.

Bay, I just cant say how sorry I am , I was the one person you could talk to about anything, and I left you, I love you so much that will never change.

You said if I broke up with you it would be forever, can I please have another chance. Three months have passed since I broke your heart, I broke mine too.

Please email me or text me

I love you so much

Emmett


	2. ACCEPTANCE

Two days had passed since she had gotten home, he just kept his computer opened and he watched the emails from the first one he had sent to the last one were opened. He hoped she read them maybe they were just deleted, he just could not stop crying. His mom comes into his room, "I just got a face time from Bay, she want's to see me" she signed. He could not help it he was hugging her, " please tell her mom , please I love her so much, I cant think about how I can live my life with out her" he signed. " Emmett, I will just let her talk, you did not see her before she left, I think she needed this time away from everyone to remember who she was"

Melody walked into the coffee shop, she could not believe it when she saw her , she was so lively and always smiling, that was not what she saw. Bay had cut her hair into a chin length bob, she dressed more like Daphne then what she used to. She was reading a book. " hello Bay its so wonderful to see you " she signed. Bays stood up and hugged her for a while, "thank you so much, I finally realized with you that I was punishing myself, and I should not have been, I just could not take the pain anymore," she had tears in her eyes "and cutting made me feel like it was going to be alright" she signed.

They talked for three hours, the way she had matured really shocked Melody, she wasn't comfortable in her clothes anymore. They said in time she would feel better, but for now this would have to work. Finally she talked about Emmett, she was crying the whole time. "Please tell him when I'm ready I will talk with him, his emails were hard to read, maybe if I had read them in the beginning I would not have had to go away" .They hugged and Melody left, she did not know what to say to her son, poor Bay she was lost and now finding her self again.

Emmett was waiting for her outside, working on his motorcycle. She just walked in did not even look at him, he ran inside. She was pouring a glass of wine and sat at the kitchen table. Emmettwent and sat across from her and just waited. "When she is ready she will call you but you have to prepare for when you see her" she signed. He was just looking at her with tears in his eyes, "her hair is short and she is not wearing any of her old clothes, she was dressed like Daphne, the vibrant Bay was not there she's still coping with everything". He was crying, " did she read my emails, does she know I still love her," he signed. Melody took a drink and poured her self some more wine, " she said if she had read your emails before she would not have had to go away, but I think she matured a lot, but you have to give her time Emmett please just give her time".


	3. TRUTH

Two weeks had passed they were so hard for Emmett, he wanted to talk to her, he needed to see her. He had gotten his job back at the motorcycle shop, finally he got a text 'meet me in the park at 8', he was so happy he would be able to say everything he needed to say. He went home and took a shower, he stopped at the store and picked up some roses, he thought about going early but waited till it was almost eight to leave. It was five minutes before, his palms were sweating.

Thirty minutes had passed, he was sitting on their bench waiting. He takes his phone out to text her 'please come', he just waited. At nine he got up, and started walking to his bike, he looked up and there she was just sitting in her car watching him.

He walked up to her, then he realized that she could not get out of her car, she looked so afraid.

It was like a little girl was there, her hair was short and she had on a loose turtle neck. He opened her car door and put his hand out, she started crying. He had tears in his eyes, he went to hug her. The look on her face was heartbreaking, she started to have a panic attack , he just backed up and went sit on the bench again. About fifteen minutes later she walk's up to the bench and sits down. He did not know what to do, they sat there for a while, "I'm sorry" she signed, " I could not get out of my car, I've been here since eight, its just so hard for me". She wiped her eyes, "I need to tell you about the past three months, but you need to listen and not interrupt please" she signed. He just nodded.

"After I left LA I could not look at my phone or my computer, I had so many pictures on them, so I hid them in my room. About two weeks later I cut myself, on accident, and I realized that the pain I felt was probably the same thing I made you feel, so on that day I started cutting," she signed. Tears were flowing down his face " I did it for twenty three days, there were a few days that I couldn't believe I was doing that to my self, so I wouldn't do it" she wiped the tears from her eyes, "then I would dream about you and Skye, it was always worse I would do it at least 4 times, when your mom came to see me I just broke down, I'm sorry that I couldn't handle my self better" she signed.

"Ty and Tank both came to the treatment facility, we talked about what Ty did to me, we both cried so much. Then when Tank came I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him, the psychologist sat us down, and made us talk about it I didn't remember much but he remembered a lot" she put her head down she was crying, " when we were done I said 'I love you so much' he thought I met him, but he said I kept doing something with my hand, I was signing your name" she signed through tears.


	4. HIS TRUTH

Emmett got up and walked into the park, Bay had never seen him break down before, he couldn't let her see him now. Twenty minutes later he walked back to the bench. She was sitting there with her knees pulled up and she was crying. He sat down, "Bay can I talk now" he signed. She nodded her head yes, " after you left I got drunk, I couldn't believe what I did to you, I slept the whole day hugging your picture" he wiped the tears from his eyes, " I was mad about Tank, but I knew I should not have been, you loved me" he signed. " I tried texting, emailing and skyping, you never answered I thought that you did not care about me anymore. I dated, but never Skye, I couldn't." He stopped signing he could feel him self starting to break. When he calmed down he started again " I sent you sixty emails, and the one I sent after I found out, I didn't think I could make it with out you, now I know I need you," he had to stop, she was sobbing, he wanted to hold her but he kept his distance.

After a few minutes she looked at him with tears in her eyes " I want to hold you, but I didn't think that you would want me to" he signed. She shook her head no " please don't I'm not the same person that I used to be, I don't think I will ever be fixed, I'm ugly" she signed. That broke him he couldn't stop the tears It was all his fault, he never thought his Bay would ever say that, she was beautiful so beautiful. His face was red he never wanted Bay to see him like this, it made since now no makeup, clothes that were too big for her, he finally stopped crying so hard. "Bay you are with out a doubt the most beautiful person I have ever seen, no matter what happened in the past you are so gorgeous. I'm so sorry you cant imagine how sorry I am" tears would not stop "I love you so much, please understand how much I was drinking and doing drugs because I missed what we had, I could tell you anything you were my rock," he sighed. He put his head down again how could he make her see that. " I will do everything that I can do to make you see that you can trust me again, I no that I left you when you needed me the most, I let you deal with the hurt and pain from what happened to you, I should have been there for you, but now I will be here when ever you need me."


	5. TRUST

"Emmett I cant be with you anymore, I cant be with anyone. Someone has to watch me take a shower, and I have an electric shaver because they wont trust me with a razor, after Tank came I thought I was ok, the day before I left they let me shave it had been so long since I had shaved, of course they had some one watching me well they stepped out of the bathroom for five minutes to see about someone else," she started crying again. " I used the razor to cut my arms and trust me it wasn't easy with that razor, when they came back in I was brought to the infirmary , that's why I had to stay longer so I don't think that I will be ready for a while" she signed. They were both crying, "can I see" he signed. She pushed up her sleeves, both of her arms had about six cuts on each one, they weren't deep, but you could still see the little scars. He held out his hands and she put hers in his, he put his head down and kissed her scars on both arms, he picked up his head to look at her, her eyes were closed and she was crying so hard. He couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her in for a hug, she tried to fight him but he would not let go. Finally she stopped and they hugged for a long time, it felt so good the smell of her hair, he kissed her forehead .

" I have a question why your arms" he signed. She thought about It for a few minutes " I tried my thighs, but the razor was too dull, then I figured I did not want anyone to touch me again, so I did my arms." she signed. "I was supposed to be there for thirty days, so I had to stay longer, then with the psychologist I realized that It had more to do with Tank than you" she signed thru tears. " I felt violated, even though I could not remember what happened, I had nightmares horrible nightmares, I wanted to call you so many times when I started, but you weren't there for me anymore except in my dreams about you and her" He put his head down, he couldn't stop the tears, a few minutes later he spoke " I love you so much, I'm so so sorry" She loved hearing his voice, she stopped crying. "This has been hard for me but I'm trying to get better, will you be here for me as a friend, only a friend that's all I can handle now , I need to trust you again" she signed.

" Bay I will be here for you in what ever way you need me to be, but please don't forget that I love you, and I will be waiting for when ever you are ready" he signed. Her phone rang wow it was after three o clock she answered it "mom I'm fine I have been talking to Emmett-yes I'm leaving now see you at home in about twenty" She looked at him and closed her eyes and took off her turtle neck she had on another shirt but you could see the scars, she heard him gasp "I told you I was ugly" she went to put the turtle neck back on but he would not let her, he took it away from her and hugged her "you are so far from ugly" he said. He bent down and kissed her scars, he gave her back her top, and grabbed the roses he had bought for her " I totally forgot to give these to you, can I follow you home , its late?" he signed. She nodded her head yes.


	6. LOVE?

It was after four in the morning when he got home, he laid in bed an thought about the scars on her breasts, how much they must have hurt. He got out of bed and went back to the garage, he pulled out a packing knife that he had, he pulled up his shirt and cut his chest. He screamed the pain was unbearable, and to think how many times she did this to her self, his poor Bay was broken and he had to do everything in his power to make her better.

Two days had passed and he had not heard from her, he texted her every morning and at night, but he didn't want to push. On the third day he went to her house, he had to see if she was ok.

He pulled up on his motorcycle and Toby came out side. "Hey I just wanted to make sure Bay was ok, I haven't heard from her in a few days" he signed. Toby just looked at him, finally he walked up to him and punched him, Emmett fell to the ground, Toby got on top of him and kept punching him, Bay walked outside and screamed. Toby got up and walked back into the house. She knelt down next to Emmett his face was swelling, she took his hand in hers and led him to her garage, she sat him down and went inside to get the first aid kit. She walked back to the garage and he was crying. " Why did you let him do that to you, why didn't you fight back?" she signed. "I deserved it Bay I deserve so much more" she looked at him for a while, then got out the kit and started cleaning his face. "take off your shirt, ill try to get the stains out before they set" she signed. He had this look of horror on his face, she saw that and started crying "I'm sorry I should not have asked you that, I'm sorry" she started walking away. He reached out and grabbed her arm , he took off his shirt. They both started crying hard, " I'm sorry I just knew that had to hurt so I went home and did it to myself, I screamed with the pain that It caused you, I did not want you to see that" he signed. She fell to the ground she was having a panic attack. He picked her up and sat down on the loveseat and just hugged her till it passed. She looked at him then at his chest and kissed it, they sat there with her in his arms for a long time.

"I have to go to work, would you like to go shoot pool tonight?" he signed. "I'm sorry I did not text you back, I have been thinking about are talk, I have to tell you something" she started crying again " you know I love you but i'm still not ready, and I don't feel comfortable around that many people, how about you just come here, we can watch a movie?, and i'll talk to Toby"


	7. WHAT YOU DONT WANT TO SEE

He got to work his face wasn't bad, he started working on a motorcycle. About an hour later he feels a tap on his shoulder he looks up it's John. He gets up and puts his hand out to shake his hand John just looked at him. They just stand there looking at each other " when my daughter asked me what she should tell you I told her to tell you what she remembered, ya'll were in love and you would stand by her no matter what, you made me a liar, all of this happened because of you," John signed. Emmett went to sign but John stopped him " if you cause my daughter one more tear I will kill you, and enjoy my time in prison, she did not deserve what happened to her the night of the party or in LA." John turned to walk out, Emmett grabbed his arm he had tears in his eyes " you cant imagine how sorry I am , I love her still that will never change, she is in control now I will just give her time and see if she wants me again" Emmett signed. John shook his head and walked out. Emmett was in tears, how could he make everyone see that he was going to be there no matter what. He got out his phone 'how about you come to my house tonight, my mom would love to see you' he did not want to see her family tonight. He went back to work, at lunch time he looked at his phone 'my dad went see you didn't he' how was he going to get out of this. He decided to face time her, when she picked up "I was just getting out the shower can you hold on for a few" she signed he nodded his head. She put the phone down, all of a sudden the phone must have fallen down, he saw a glimpse of her naked, he hung up the phone. For about fifteen minutes he was in the bathroom throwing up, seeing her arms and her breasts was bad but her legs, the phone had fallen face up and he could see the scars there was so many.

He finally got out of the bathroom and told his boss he was sick so he let him go home. She had tried to face time him so many times but he hadn't answered, he had to get himself under control before he saw her again. He got a text 'you saw'. Now it was his turn to freak out he tried to face time her no answer he tried again still no answer. He got on his bike and sped towards her house. When he got there he looked in her garage, by the pool he went ring the door bell he rang and rang finely he went in and went upstairs to her room he opened the door.

She was laying in bed crying, he got in the bed behind her and hugged her. They laid there for a while then she got up she had her robe on she went sit by her computer. She was just looking at him "well" she signed, he nodded his head yes. She got up and tried to run to the bathroom, he got there first and just held her. She kicked and punched but he wasn't letting go. He sank to the floor and held her while she cried, she cried for so long, he cried too. When she stopped he looked at her," now you know how ugly I am, you can leave" she signed. He just kept looking at her he stood up and picked her up they went sit on her bed. "Bay I don't think you believe me when I tell you , so gorgeous so beautiful, I love you more for what you are inside then how you look outside" he put his hands on each side of her face "but the outside Is still beautiful" he said. She laid on the bed again and was crying. He closed is eyes, he had to see the bathroom. He got up and went to open the door. In front of he mirror he had gotten her there were three knives, he walked in and picked them up. He walked down stairs and put them back where they went then he went upstairs again. He went to her closet and picked out a short sleeve shirt and pants, then he went to her drawers and got a bra and panties. He laid it on the bed and locked the door, "Bay you need to change and come to my house and talk to my mom" he signed. "You need to leave so I can get dressed" he was shaking his head "I'm not leaving" Finally she got up she got her clothes "please don't look" she signed. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead, and turned around. When she was dressed, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around "I have to dry my hair", they went into the bathroom, once her hair was dry Emmett picked up her make up bag and gave it to her. She started crying "Bay you need to start being yourself again, trust me you will feel better with it on" he signed. She looked so pretty with her wild curls and her make up, she went to grab a jacket. He stopped her "its hot outside you don't need a jacket", she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Bay please you can hardly see them". She got her phone out and texted her mom and told her she was going to Melody's. They took two vehicles so that her parents wouldn't ask questions.


	8. IT IS LOVE

They got to his house, he walked to her car and held hand out, she shook her head no so he walked beside her. When they got in Melody was surprised to see Bay looking like her old self again, she hugged her. Emmett looked at his mom and was shaking his head, "I'm going to go to my room so y'all can talk" he signed. When he got to his room, he couldn't get his tears under control, he just couldn't believe the knives, he knew she hadn't used them but why she had them in there. He got on his computer and looked up cutting again trying to find a way to help her.

Melody opened the door "can you come down stairs and talk to us" she signed. He went to the bathroom to try to gain composure, then he went down. He sat down in the chair beside them.

"Me, you and Katherine are the only ones who have seen Bay's legs, she was very emotional about you seeing them, she got the knives to put in the bathroom to make her see what she wanted to do to her self, but she wasn't going to use them, they were there as a reminder of what she used to do, but Bay is strong now and she wont go down that path anymore" Melody signed. "I'm going out for a while, Bay said y'all were going to watch a movie, and talk please".

She left Emmett got on the floor and went to Bay. "I'm so sorry you dropped your phone and I saw, I knew you wouldn't want that so I hung up, I didn't answer when you face timed me because I did not want you to see the tears, I'm so sorry" he signed. "I did not expect you I thought you had to work, I was going to be ok, I sat in front of the mirror and saw what I used to do to myself, then I went lay in bed and you got there" she signed thru tears, " I was just going to go back in there to sit again but you wouldn't let me."

He just sat there looking up at her, she was so beautiful "I had to leave work, I was sick after I saw, I just had to hold you and tell you everything was going to be ok" he signed. She just sat there in shock, he really still loved her. She stood up "I have to use the bathroom" he did not know what to do, "ill be five minutes I need to feel that you trust me, please" she signed. He got up "come meet me in my room, what do you want to watch?" she laughed "you know what I want to watch" .

He put deafenstien in the DVD player and sat in his computer chair, finally she walked in, and went lay in the bed she took her boots off. She patted the bed next to her, he took off his shoes and got in. How many times had they tried to watch this movie, but it never worked out, he could still feel the kisses on his neck, he was getting hard. "I'm going to go make us some popcorn" he signed. When he was downstairs he tried to get control of himself, he made them drinks and got the popcorn and went up. When he got into the room she was laying there on his pillow, this was going to kill him. He went and put her drink down on her side of the bed and sat down on his side, he wasn't watching the movie, It was so good just to see her laugh. After a while she fell asleep, he got up and got his camera out, he took so many pictures. She turned over and reached out, he knew what she was reaching for he went and laid on the side of her, it felt so good, she had her head on his chest, he was passing his fingers through her hair.

She woke up and looked at him for a while, she reached up and kissed him on the lips.


	9. FEELINGS

He pulled away, she had tears in her eyes, "Bay are you sure" he signed. She straddled him and started kissing him again, he sat up he did not touch her, he was so hard again. She stopped kissing him and looked at him, she took her shirt off and her bra."I want to make love" she signed. He closed his eyes, she ran her hand down the bulge in his pants, and started kissing him again. They kissed for a long time, he sat up " Bay, you have control, please tell me if you want to stop" he signed. She got out of bed and turned all of the lights off, she took off her pants. He had so much love in his eyes, she sat next to him and unbuttoned his pants. He got out of bed and took them off, when he got back in bed he just laid down, she straddled him again and put his hands on her breast's, he sat up and started kissing them, she took his hands and put them on her legs.

He stopped, and looked at her she nodded her head yes, he took her off of him and laid her beside him. He started kissing her neck, her breasts, her stomach then went down to her thighs, he looked at her to make sure she was ok, he started kissing her scars. She could not take it anymore she grabbed him and started taking his boxers off, when they were off she took her underwear off. He ran his hand up her slit, "are you sure you want me" he said. She loved hearing his voice "please" she said . He put a finger inside of her and kissed her neck, he could feel the vibrations from her moaning, he put in a second finger, he could feel her tightening up, she threw her head back and had an orgasm. He had his eyes closed trying to calm down, he felt fingers on the side of his face, "Bay I cant last much longer"he signed. She started kissing his neck and working her way down, he was about to cum, she kissed it just once, and that was it.

They laid in bed facing each other, he was rubbing her face. "I love you so much, you make me feel whole, I don't think I could take another day without you," he signed. She closed her eyes, "Emmett, you know I love you too, but I'm still not ready, please don't be mad" she signed. He had tears in his eyes, this was not going to work. "I haven't been out of treatment for a month, I just need time to find myself again, and I can't do that with you watching over me, I need to make sure I don't slip back into my old ways". He understood, he kissed her. "Please make love to me, I just want to have you in my dreams, not him" she signed thru tears.

He started kissing her neck, he said "keep your eyes open". He worked his way down she closed her eyes again, he went back up and signed" if you keep closing your eyes, I will keep starting over" . He got out of bed and got pillows and put them under her head so she was half way sitting up, and he started again, she was going crazy, he kissed her to her toes on one leg than started on the other side of her. He spread her legs and started kissing and licking, he could tell she was about to cum he stopped and went back up to her breasts. She was breathing hard, she grabbed his face "please baby please" she said. He laid beside her and lifted her up and put her on top of him and took her hands, she was so beautiful, he let her make love to him. She pulled him up the tears were flowing "I love you" she said. He could not take it anymore he could feel it coming, he grabbed her and started pulling he into him . She was about to cum he felt it, they had orgasms at the same time.


	10. LETTING HER LOVE HERSELF

They were in bed facing each other, she kissed him and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she was sleeping, he couldn't believe what had happened he wanted her, but when she made the first move he was shocked. The last time he had had sex was with her, it had been five months, before he had done the stupidest thing in his life and broke her heart. He got out of bed and put his clothes back on, he saw her phone was vibrating. He went to pick it up Ty was calling, he just put it down. She wanted him, she loved him, there was no way he was going to let Ty ruin that.

She was sleeping on top of the covers, he got a chance to look at her scars, they had some that were deep and long, the rest were fading, he hoped in time you wouldn't be able to see them. He got a blanket out of his closet and covered her. He went back to his computer and looked up cutting again, he wanted to make her love her body, it did not matter to him what she had done, it was more what he had done to her.

She woke up and got dressed, she saw what he was looking at, she put on her boots and slipped out the door. She was walking out and remembered her phone, she turned around and he was standing there. She walked past him and went to his room and got her phone, "what's wrong" he signed. "I saw what you were looking at, I wont be anyone's project" she signed. He made her sit he could tell she wasn't happy, "Bay, I'm sorry you are not in anyway my project, I just wanted to see how to make you more comfortable in your body, I love you scars and all, but you don't love yourself" he signed. She just walked out, and he followed her, "I'm going home, please let me" he kept on following her till they got to her car, he sat in the drivers seat, "please don't be mad, I love you" he signed. She just nodded her head, finally he got out of her car and let her drive away.

By the time she got home she wasn't mad anymore, she understood. She went find her mom she needed to take a bath, and she couldn't sneak this one in like she had earlier. She was soaking in the tub, her mom was in her room, her phone started vibrating it was Ty ,she texted him 'taking a bath I'll call you when I'm done' .she got a text back 'want to hangout'. She thought about it for a while 'where you want to meet?' she got out of the tub and told her mom she was going out. 'how about I cook your favorite' she started laughing 'me and my appetite will see you in a few'.

She put make up on and fixed her hair, Ty had not seen it short. Then to her closet with her old clothes, she sat on the ground Emmett was right she hadn't been comfortable in her body, so she would where stuff that was too big. She got out her tights, shorts and a black see through shirt that she had to were something under. She was dressed and happy with how she looked.

Emmett was still looking on his computer and taking notes, he got a text from Bay 'you were right, but I'm trying to get better' and a picture of her in the outfit she had on. He was so happy 'where is the most beautiful girl going'. She got that and wondered If she should tell him 'going to Ty's house he is cooking' he got that text and was upset but he knew he should not be, she said she needed time and since he had gone see her in treatment it was probably for the best. 'I'll dream of you tonight' he sent her back.


	11. UNDERSTANDING

They talked and ate till about one in the morning, she had told him everything, about Tank and Emmett. He loved her hair short, she told him about how she would dress but thanks to Emmett she was trying to get a hold over that part of her life. She showed him her arms, they cried and laughed, she was so happy when she left. She was driving home, but her car pulled up outside of Emmett's.

'U up' she texted him, ' up now' he sent back, 'I'm outside' he was outside so fast. "What's wrong" he signed. She couldn't help but laugh, he was actually in his boxers. "Just wanted to show you my clothes, and get a goodnight kiss" she signed. That was it he picked her up over his shoulder and brought her inside, carried her upstairs into his room and put her onto his bed. "Love the clothes, but not as much as I love you" he signed. With a serious face she signed "I love your outfit too" he looked down and started laughing. "I worry about you so much, I was sleeping with the phone on my chest, incase you needed me" he signed. She laid down and covered her face with her hands, "this is why I'm not ready to get back together, you have to love me for me not try to protect me from the world I cant take that" she signed. He thought about it for a while, "what you don't see is that I always worried about you, the one time I let my anger get control of me over something stupid, you were hurt in the worst way possible, I'm so sorry I don't think that you know how sorry I am" he got up "you are the most important person in my world, and I will love you forever" he signed. She stood up and pulled him in to a hug. "I have to go home" she kissed him, he picked her up and put he in bed , " your not going anywhere yet," he signed. "How was Ty, " he tried to look interested " I don't believe for second that you care about him at all, but we talked and cried and laughed, and I told him about you and how you were helping me, and that I love you" he had the most hopeful face "but I'm not ready for a relationship" she signed.

He laughed "your right I really don't care about him at all, but you had him go to visit you, I thought it would help you to go see him" he signed. She kissed him "you were right, it helped". They sat in each others arms for a while. "I have a question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, why did you not call me, I know my mom knew, why didn't she tell me" he signed. She started crying, sobbing, he held on to her. They sat there for a while, "I begged her not to, I never wanted you to know, if you had not come home when I was gone, I would have tried to keep you from knowing, I'm so ashamed" he just held on to her and they cried together. "You never have to be ashamed about anything, you were assaulted and then I left you, I was the one who should have been ashamed, I left you even though I loved you I thought you cheated, I was miserable with out you, begged you in my emails to forgive me I didn't care what had happened I just needed you I cant live without you" he signed. "i loved the emails I hope you don't mind but I printed some of them out, to use in my art' He kissed her, it was past two in the morning, "mind if I spend the night " she signed. "you can spend every night here" she texted her parents and told them she was staying at Melody's, she looked at him "can I have shorts, I'm still not comfortable" He opened up his drawers and had her pick out what she wanted. It felt so good to have her in his arms, he kissed her neck till she fell asleep.

He felt her start to shake, he woke up, He just held on to her, he read her lips, please no, stop he tried to wake her she started hitting him and screaming. She finally woke up, looked at him with this look of sorrow on her face. "I'm sorry, I thought my dreams would be about you now" she signed.


	12. ANGER

Finally he realized what had happened to her, he apologized and said he loved her but none of that mattered, she had her free will taken away from her. He was so angry, he laid on the bed and tried to get his breathing under control. Find Tank and kill him, that was all he could think about, he wanted to make him pay. Bay laid next to him and put her arms around him, she could tell he was furious, she looked up at him "please calm down I'm dealing with it, I'll be fine" she signed. He got out of the bed and was pacing, he was trying to keep himself under control. She stood up and went meet him and tried to make him sit but he wouldn't, "Bay how can you say you will be fine, I'm going to find him and make him pay then we will both be fine" he signed.

"This is not your problem, it's mine and only mine, I've had to deal with this, it happened to me and I'll be fine" she signed. He walked to the wall and punched it.

She was against the door, he turned around and looked at her, "you don't think it happened to me too Bay, for months I have been dealing with this, you cant know how hard it was seeing you have that nightmare" he signed. She was just looking at him shaking with fury, "but you weren't raped , I was" as soon as she said it her hand went over her mouth, she was shaking her head no, she was falling to the ground. Emmett went and picked her up, she had never said that before, assault, but never the R word. There were no tears from either one of them, they were done crying. They sat on the floor, he was just holding her, he needed to go get his mom but he wasn't leaving her.

They sat there for a long time, "what time is it" she signed. He moved up and looked at his alarm clock, "it's seven baby you want me to go get mom?" he signed. She shook her head yes, he stood up ,"i don't want to leave you, could you come down stairs?" she shook her head yes again."Can u help me change" she signed. It was very unusual, usually she spoke and signed, but her lips never moved.

When they got down stairs his mom was up brewing coffee, she was shocked to see Bay again, but the look on her son's face was pitiful. They sat on the couch and she went to the chair and sat down, "she had a nightmare, and I got mad" he signed. Melody just looked at them, "Bay said she was raped" when he signed it, it was like he was just hearing it for the first time. Melody just closed her eyes, for Bay to say that it means that she finally realized what happened to her. "Go to your room Emmett, I need to talk to her alone"

Two hours, it was killing him. His poor Bay, she just never wanted to say what it was, and he never realized it either. He knew he let her down in the worst way possible.

Melody walked into his room, "Bay went home" he stood up "she asked if you could not try to get in touch with her, she is dealing with everything". He could not believe, they had gotten so close," she said she still loves you, but after months of saying that it wasn't, she is dealing with the truth" she signed. "But she needs me mom, I can help her through this, I cant imagine not talking to her" he signed. Melody just sat there for a few minutes she was trying to figure out what to say to him. "She dealt with this on her own for months, with out you, she needs to do this on her own, she feels so strong now she said you had a lot to do with that, so just give her time please".

A week now, a whole week with out her. He went to work, then home to sleep everyday, he missed her so much. He lost his temper, he hoped he had not scared her. Melody walked into his room "Regina brought this for you" and walked out. He held the letter for a long time he was so afraid of what it would say.

Emmett, sorry its been so long since I've talked to you, I love you so much. I left today to go to France for three weeks. I feel so much better , thank you for getting mad and making me say the truth, if you still want me, when I get back I'm sure ill be ready. If you don't want me I do understand.

Bay


	13. UNBELIEVABLE

Three weeks with out her, three weeks he could not wrap his head around that it would be so hard, but she said she would be ready to start a relationship again. So he had to think about what would get through it. He went ask his mom if she knew about her trip, and when was her flight coming back. Melody told him now he had to figure out how to make her homecoming unforgettable.

He knew that she was had been accepted to, the Illinois Institute of Art, and it had an accredited film making program, so he had three weeks to apply. He sent them all of his work and transcripts from college and high school with a letter telling them that he had trouble at USC because it was too far away from home, he hoped that would make a difference.

Now to make her homecoming special, he would make her a photo album with pictures of them when they were happy and sad, everything that had made them what they are today. He decided to make her an album for every year they knew each other, the ones when they were apart were the hardest to make , he was on the last one, he finished it with a picture of her after they had made love, today it had been a month since he had seen her, finally realizing what had happened to her and trying to move past it was difficult for both of them.

His skype was flashing he went to his computer it was Bay, he pressed accept and there she was, the old Bay, she looked to happy. "I love you and I can't wait for you to get back" he signed. "Do you know what today is" the smile went off of his face, "I love you so much thank you for everything" she signed. "I've missed you so much, it has been a month since you were in my arms, how are you handling everything" he signed. "Well I have had such a good time Angelo's mom has been so good to me, I think after he passed I should have come, but it was good to get to know her, my grandmother who has Alzheimer's was alright she would recognize me one minute than not the next it was heartbreaking" she signed. He just sat there looking at her she was breathtaking, and that smile, he just wanted to kiss her. She just looked at him and started laughing, " Emmett, could you please stop looking at me like that" he shrugged his shoulders, "want to have skype sex" she signed. The look on his face was too funny, "I'll call you at midnight your time, and be ready" she winked and signed off.


	14. SKYPE?

Seven hours he would have to wait he was hard already, she looked so beautiful it was the old Bay.

She went shopping for something to where for her 'date" she loved him so much, . Finally she found dark purple lingerie , her flight was leaving at midnight her time she had moved it up a day she just needed to see him.

It was eleven he tried to sleep, but that wasn't happening he just needed to see her again, five minutes in a month, was not cutting it. He hoped that now she was his girlfriend again, she said she would be ready when she got back, he hoped she was.

Midnight he was waiting, his skype started flashing, he answered she was sitting there in a robe, "hello missed me?" he was shaking his head yes "how much" she took the robe off . His eyes were so big "you like" he stood up so that she could see he was hard through his boxers.

"Bay you look incredible, I wish I was there" he signed. She turned around so he could see the thong. He put his head down, "i want you to do what ever I say" he signed. She started laughing, "then please tell me what to do sir" she signed. His mouth was open 'sir' he was about to lose it.

"Take the top off" she listened and took it off, she went to take off the panties but he shook his head "just the top, lay down" she laid down, "start at your neck and rub your way down to your breast's" she did exactly what he told her "down your stomach to your panties tell me how wet you are" she closed her eyes "soaking wet", he was so hard. "Take off your panties" she took them off, "now rub yourself" he took his hand and was touching the computer screen. All of a sudden she had a orgasm, she took her fingers that were inside her and sucked them.

He had his head down on the desk, she signed "it's your turn now". He closed his eyes "too late" he stood up and his boxers were wet in the front, "that has never happened to me before, I love you so much, when you put your fingers in your mouth i couldn't help it"

They laid in each of there beds, and talked for so long she was finally back his Bay. "i have to tell you something, i hope you wont be upset" she signed. He just closed his eyes "my flight leaves at midnight tonight i have to see you, i don't think i could make it another day" he was so happy. "I have a question, what are we, because I don't think i can be just your friend any more" he signed. She just looked at him for the longest time "Emmett will you be my boyfriend" he laughed "in about twenty four hours I will kiss you, and make love to you"


	15. HE ACTUALLY DID IT!

Now he had to think about her being home tomorrow, he thought he had two days but now she would be here. He had made a reservation at the nicest hotel, to show her the photo albums, and have dinner through room service. He got reservations switched now all he had to do was wait.

She finally got off the plane and saw her mom and Toby waiting for her, she was so happy to be herself again. She texted Emmett 'I'm home' when he finally responded it said to meet him at the hotel at seven, she would were her lingerie again. All of her family was waiting on them to get home except for Daphne she was sick in her dorm. Her mom asked her if she could bring her some soup, since she was going on that end of town anyways she said of course.

She walked in to the dorm, she felt strong enough now it didn't bother her. "Hey, I need to talk to you" she turned around it was some guy she had never seen. "I don't think so" she said and started walking to Daphne's room. "I know what happened the night of the party, it was in my room" she stopped and turned around. "Your Tanks friend" he nodded his head "well i really don't need or want to talk to you". He followed her , "i was worried about someone breaking into my room, so I had a camera set up when ever someone walked in, I saw what happened". She could feel a panic attack coming on, she tried to get her breathing under control. She made it to Daphne's room "wait here" she told him. When she told her what was happening, she went up to him with a thumb drive, "put it on here and bring it back". Bay looked so lost, he came back and gave it to her she closed the door. "What do you want to do now" she asked Bay, she got her computer and put it in "Bay maybe I should watch it alone" she was shaking her head no "I need to see what he did to me". They watched when he brought her into the room, she was almost passed out she was still talking but you couldn't make it out. He left about two hours later he comes back in the room, he takes her boots, jeans and shirt off, he strips down to nothing. Bay pressed pause, she looked at Daphne "I was passed out, can't believe it". After a few minutes she presses play again, he is kissing her neck, she woke up "stop" she said "no no no" she was pushing and hitting him. Daphne pressed stop, " Bay are you ok, please say something" Daphne signed. She got out her phone and face timed Emmett, when he picked up he was shocked to see Daphne, "Bay's with me at my dorm, you need to come now" he was looking at her "the guy whose room it was in has a video, he saw Bay and recognized her, It's bad real bad" he hung up and was on his way.

When he got there he saw Bay, no tears were falling, he looked at Daphne "she was raped, she was fighting him, pushing and hitting" he sat down on the floor so he could be at her level, "You are going to be fine, please baby just say something" he signed, she just looked at him, "I feel cheap and ugly, he actually knew I said no, and raped me" she signed. He could not take it anymore he picked her up and went put her sitting on the bed "you did nothing wrong, you were drunk like I have been so many times, now we need to go to the police station and press charges".

She went to the bathroom with Daphne, he got the computer and pressed play, tears were falling, she fought him off and he stopped, then she fell asleep again. he took her panties off, when he was done you could see her lips moving,and she was signing Emmett. He wiped his face, control he needed to be in control. They walked in, she just went to Emmett and hugged him, "I'll go to the police tomorrow,tonight i just want to be with you"

They got to the hotel, he did not have time to move the albums, that was the last thing on his mind. She walked in and saw them, she looked at him "I made one for every year we knew each other, you don't have to look at them now. She looked at each one the ones when they were apart, brought tears to her eyes, he had taken so many pictures. She looked at him"I love you so much, I don't think there are words to explain how much" she signed. He just hugged her, he brought he to the bed and laid down beside her and made he feel the love that he had for her. Finally she fell asleep, he was so worried about tomorrow, she would have to be strong he hoped that the knew Bay would not leave again.

He ordered their room service, and waited for her to wake up.

When she woke up she smiled at him ,I'm starving". They had dinner when it was done she got up and went to the restroom, she took off her clothes she had the lingerie on under her clothes, she had brought her purse with her and she fixed her makeup, she was walking out and saw Emmet's shaving kit, it had a razor in it. She pulled it out and looked at it, took it and sat down, how just a month ago she would have used it, she threw in in the trash.

She walked out the bathroom and tries to pose for Emmett, but the look on his face he looked worried. "Love what's wrong" she signed. He had tears in his eyes "you were in there for a while, I''m sorry i had that in there" he signed. She kissed him," Its in the trash, I'm stronger now baby you don't need to worry about me, I have you"


	16. GUILT

He sat on the bed "you should have had me all along" tears were flowing "I love you so much, I thought you cheated, seeing what he did to you, I hate myself" he signed. " You watched the rest, you should not have done that ,I have to deal with it only me, but do me a favor please forget about it, I just want it to be you and me in this room tonight, and I love you please try just to be here with me" she signed.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked at her she was so beautiful she had on the lingerie she had on when they skyped, he held out his hand she took it and he turned her around, damn she was gorgeous, he looked at her scars the ones on her arms you could not even see, but the ones on her thighs were sill there, it was like he had done it, he wasn't there for her. He started crying again, she sat next to him They looked at each other for a long time, " I have to tell you something" he signed, " I applied to the same school that accepted you, I just cant imaging being apart from you" she kissed him " I know you leave in two weeks but I haven't heard back yet, I need to have you in my life" she kissed him again. He got up and walked to his bag he got out a little box and got on his knees " this is not a proposal yet, I bought this for you while you were in Paris," he opened the box " It's a ring that I would like for you to where, I bought it to remind you that no matter how bad I mess up, I'm yours forever"

She kissed him and held out her right hand, he showed her engraved inside was bk eb forever. She scooted back on the bed and motioned with her hand for him to come, they kissed for a long time. He got out of bed and undressed, he took her lingerie off. They made love it was perfect.

She fell asleep first he picked up her right hand, and kissed the ring. The guilt he felt about leaving her to deal with this alone was so hard for him . He had to move on now they were together forever.


	17. TANK

She woke up the next morning, today was the day, pressing charges was going to be hard but she knew it had to be done. She ordered room service and got both of there favorites, and got dressed. She texted Daphne and asked her to come pick her up in about an hour, she had rode with him to the hotel and she needed to go the police station. Daphne was face timing her " hey me and John went to the police station last night, the police officer saw it, Tank has been arrested, but they need you to go sign papers and I did not let John see it" she signed. Bay was so happy, "hopefully that will be the end of it thank you so much Daphne, what time should I go," Bay signed. Daphne started laughing "told them you'd be there after check out time"

She crawled back into bed with Emmett and started kissing his neck, he woke up and looked at her "I don't think so" he signed, he took her shirt off and was unbuttoning her pants, she let him.

"I ordered breakfast, It will get cold," he looked at her, got out of bed and got there food, "you better be glad I'm hungry"

"I want to be inside you again", he started kissing her neck. "Let's go take a shower" she signed. He was hard already, he was already naked but she had on her bra and panties, they got in the bathroom he put the water on he turned around she was naked, he checked the temperature and motioned for her to get in, they started kissing as soon as they got in, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him it felt so good to be inside her. She looked at him , she was biting her lip, he felt her start to tighten he put her against the side of the shower and started harder and harder she screamed and had an orgasm, he was a few seconds behind her.

After they washed them selves they got dressed, "Are you ready to go the police station I'll take you" he signed. She told him about Daphne and that they had gone last night and she had to sign papers and it would be done. He kissed her "then I'll take you to sign" she was shaking her head no "you have to promise to stay outside, I can do this myself"

They got to the police station, and he sat on his bike she kissed him and walked in. She told the person at the front desk her name and they told her to have a seat and someone would be out to talk with her. The officer came up and brought her to the back to sign, when she got to the back they were bringing Tank in, he was in hand cuffs. He started yelling at her "you wanted it Bay, I can't believe you would to this, I guarantee that the charges will be dropped and I will make you pay for embarrassing me like this". She fell to the floor, having a panic attack, they called 911.

When the ambulance turned down the street Emmett knew it was Bay, he ran inside he got to the front desk "BAY" he said and the officer brought him to the back, he saw her on the floor he went and picked her up and sat down in a chair, he was rocking her , her breathing finally got under control. He kept kissing her head,he finally looked up and saw Tank, he knew what the problem was. He stood up with her in his arms, he looked at the officer that was standing by them "please" he said and the officer brought them into his office. "He said i wanted it" Bay signed, Emmett looked at the officer he made the sign that he was deaf, the officer walked out and a knew one walked in. "I sign he hasn't seen the video yet, they are showing it to him now".

They sat in the office for two hours, she signed the papers and took out a restraining order against him so now he could not even look at her. They walked outside "where would you like to go" he signed. She hugged him "I can't be apart from you, can we go to your house and you call Daphne and tell her what happened"

They got to his house, and she went upstairs he told his mom what had happened, she said she would call her family. He got upstairs and walked into his room she was crying, he got into bed beside her and hugged her till she cried her self to sleep

A few minutes later his mom comes into his room,she has tears in her eyes too see her son holding Bay, you could see the love he had for her. "Bay's parents are here they want to know what happened" Melody signed. "I can't go anywhere mom tell them I'm sorry, but i can't leave her she's fragile".


	18. FORGIVENESS?

She woke up about an hour later, she looked at Emmett, "I'm so sorry, you should not have had to see me like that" she signed. He just hugged her and kissed her forehead "since I'm your boyfriend now, I won't let anything bad happen to you Bay, I saw the ambulance down the road and I knew , I love you" he signed. She just hugged him she knew that he was going to be there forever.

Her phone started ringing, she got it out of her purse it was a number she did not recognize. She showed it to Emmett "that is probably the officer" he signed. She let it go to voice mail, just a few more minutes here was what she needed .

She got up and walked to the bathroom, he watched her and went stand by the door he knew he shouldn't be worried but she had a rough day. Ten minutes later she had not come out he went down stairs his mom and Regina were talking, "she's been in the bathroom for ten minutes, I'm worried" he signed. Regina went up and knocked on the door, "Bay it's Regina you have been in there a while just wanted to make sure you are alright" She opened the door and hugged her, "I'm fine I called the officer while I was in there, I did not know what he would say and I wanted to do it by myself" she said. Regina walked down stairs with her, "sorry I was talking to the officer, Tank saw the video and he was crying he could not believe he raped me, he did not remember that, he thought it was consensual" she signed. " I know Tank, and I believe that was the truth, I'm thinking about dropping the charges, I told the officer that I would let them know something in the next two weeks, before I leave for school" Emmett walked out the house and slammed the door behind him.

She was crying Regina just held her, "I know what a good person he is I dated him, he was so understanding that I did not want to sleep with him, I think it was the drinking that made him do it" she signed. Melody got up and went to sit on the floor in front of her, "Emmett said that you were passed out, not moving at all when he had sex with you, he said you woke up after and said i love you and signed Emmett's name, sweetie I don't care how much of a good person he was, he raped you".

"I think I need to see the rest of the video, I stopped it when I was fighting him" Bay signed. Regina was face timing Daphne to see if she could bring it to the house so she could see, they would be there for her.

Bay left with Regina, Emmett and his bike were gone hopefully he would text her when he calmed down.


	19. THE NIGHT SHE CAN'T REMEMBER

He was in the park he needed to think, Bay was to forgiving. Tank had raped her plain and simple, but to make her see that meant she had to see the video, and he did not want that to happen.

He texted Daphne 'are you at your dorm I need to talk' he waited for a response ' I'm in my car about to go to the house Bay wants to see the video' he was running to his bike he could not let that happen.

He pulled up at the house, Daphne's car was already there. He rang the door bell and knocked Toby answered, "you can't let her see that video, I saw it please don't let her" he signed. Toby let him in "she is upstairs with Daphne, she just got here" Toby signed. He ran upstairs and walked into the room, "Bay please don't watch it please" Daphne walked out the room to let them talk she did not think it was a good idea either. "But I need to see Emmett, I want to drop the charges but I need to see how bad it was, please understand that" she signed. "How about we let your mom's watch it and they can tell you or Daphne, if you watch it" he started crying "I don't think you will recover Bay it's the most horrible thing I've ever watched" She wiped the tears from his face and kissed him " I love you so much" she signed "but I need to watch it you can be here with me and turn it off if I need you to". He knew there was no talking her out of it he closed his eyes " please know that I love you no matter what that animal did, Bay you are the most important part of my life" he picked up her right hand "forever".

They put the thumb drive into her computer, it showed what she had seen before, but Emmett had just watched the end he had not seen him taking her clothes off, he had his eyes closed when he opened them she was fighting him off, and he stopped this was were he had watched it from. She was passed out he tried waking her but he couldn't. He put on a condom, Bay pressed the pause button, she looked at Emmett . "Please say this is enough, please baby" he signed. She pressed play, he lifted her legs and stood between them, he pressed pause, "baby I really don't want you to watch this," she pressed play again, he was inside her he was so rough, how could she have been out for this, she had her hand over her mouth, it was like it was someone else that it was happening to, she pressed pause, " he was so rough, how could I have not woken up Emmett how" he went to press stop but she hit his hand away , " I want to see it" she signed. She was like a whore, he just did what ever he wanted to do, when he was done he just threw her legs to the side and took off his condom. He got into bed, grabbed her and put her on the side of him, he was hugging her and kissing her neck, she finally woke up " I love you so much" and she signed Emmett's name.

He was just holding her, he was waiting for her to break down and cry but it did not happen, she just sat there like a statue. "Bay please talk to me tell me what you are thinking right now please"he signed. "How in the world could you ever want to be with me, I was his rag doll, i don't deserve you, I am disgusting" she signed. " I love you , before and after watching it, forever remember Bay, please tell me you wont forget that" She laid in the bed, still no tears he did not know what to do, he tried to lay down beside her she turned around "no" she told him. "I need to be alone" she signed. He turned her around "no" he said. He put his arms around her and hugged her and would not let go, she tried to fight, but she knew she would not win, she started crying, he put her on his lap and let her cry. Her mom walked in to see how it was going,when she walked in you could feel the love he had for her, "she watched it?" Katherine signed he just nodded his head yes, and tears started falling from his eyes.

An hour later she stopped crying, she looked at him. "I love you, it hurts me how much i love you" she signed. He was so relieved, "good because i don't think that i ever could love anyone else, you are it for me Bay ".

They walked down stairs, " I've decided to keep the charges against that asshole, and I want to file a civil suit, I'm going to Emmett's talk to Melody and I'll probably sleep there, I'm sorry for everything I put everyone through over these past months, but now i know everything". She hugged everyone , they were so happy to see that she had watched it and everything was fine. John and Toby shook Emmett's hand, he shook his head and signed, "I don't think she has come to terms with it yet, I'm worried"

They got to his house and she hugged Melody, Emmett went up to his room to let his mom really talk to to her. He got in his room and lost it he had managed to go through it with only a few tears, but now it hit him, the first time he watched it, he had his eyes closed for most of it, he couldn't watch that happen to his Bay. To see it happen from beginning to end was the hardest thing he'd e ever have to do, Tank had treated her like a was a blow up doll. He went to the bathroom he needed to stop crying, she was going to have a hard time and he needed to be strong.

He walked in to his room and Bay was sitting on his bed, he went and sat facing her, "how was it with my mom, did she help you?" he signed. "You helped me the most, I have to tell you something" he looked at her "that was the hardest thing that I ever remember going thru, you were there for me completely, I love you" she signed. He hugged her and kissed her she was so perfect. "So what do you want to do tonight, i have to work in the morning but we can do what ever you want to do tonight" he signed. She thought about it for a while "watch a movie" he was shaking his head no "but please baby I will watch what ever you pick out" she signed. "Baby when we watch a movie it always turns in to something else, and I know you are not ready for that yet, so how about we go walk downtown, or just ride" he signed.

They just rode for two hours stopping occasionaly , to look at the scenery, or kiss,he loved having her in his arms.

When they got back to his room she just stood there and looked at the bed, "baby whats wrong" he looked so concerned, "I'm afraid to fall asleep, I cant handle bad dreams,"she signed. He hugged her "that's why I'm here baby you will be fine". "I asked my mom if i could have one of the sleeping pills that the psychologist gave me for in case I had trouble sleeping, to tell you the truth I sleep well with you, but at home I can't" she signed. He went down stairs and got some water he walked in she was in her pajamas she looked adorable, "you look so cute, i like your pajamas" he signed. "Well you know I could take them off, and we could sleep like we did last night" she signed. Damn he was hard already, there was no way that was happening tonight. He handed her the water, "do you have dreams with the medicine?" he signed. She had tears in her eyes, he sat on the bed and hugged her, "baby please tell me whats wrong". She did not say anything, he just kept hugging her and looked at her "you don't want me anymore i have taken my pill, I'll call someone to come get me". He grabbed her hand and put it on the bulge in his pants, "you said you would sleep naked, and this happened" he kissed her, "but I was trying to change the subject, i think you just need the person who loves you and who will do anything to get you through what you watched today". He kissed her again, "I'm going put on my P J's in the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes".

He went down stairs too see his mom she was already in bed, he sat on the couch and cried, the littlest thing could set her off, he stayed down stairs for longer than he should he gets up and she's standing on the stairs watching him. "Bay let me change then we can go to bed" she sat down on the stairs and shrugged her shoulders, "this has not been the best day for me either, I love you so much, I'm afraid to do something wrong, all I can think about is holding you, but I don't want to remind you of him" he signed. She did not say anything she just got up and went to bed.

When he changed he went to the room, she was laying all the way on her side of the bed, he got in on his side and rubbed her back, he could see it moving, she was crying, she turned on her back " don't hide from me, if you feel like crying do it with me instead of behind my back, I need to know what's happening" she signed. He looked at her "I need to be strong for you, i need to be in control, if you see me cry that's not helping anyone" tears were falling from his eyes "i just want you to be alright". She kissed him, she kissed the tears, and went back to his mouth. She sat up "I'll tell you something, then we can go to sleep, I feel like a whore after watching that video, I know I shouldn't I know that I was raped, but it's still there in the back of my mind he used me like I was trash, I want us to be able to say what ever we are thinking, so that's my truth" she laid down with her head on his chest and hugging him. He was shocked, now he knew what was going through her head,but for her to be thinking she was anything but that, he just held her tighter," you are so far from that Bay, I'm sorry" he said. She reached up and kissed him, they kissed for a long time,finally she put her head down and went to sleep.

Six in the morning, no nightmares. She had slept with her head on his chest all night it could not have been better. He went take a shower, he walked back into the room she was still sleeping. He was ready for work, he wrote her a note

Bay,

i will miss you so much today, my mom goes to work at nine, she can bring you home if your up, if not i texted your dad and told him where I was going. Last night was perfect, I could not have slept better. Here's my truth, I want to have you in my bed every night, in eighteen days i know you leave, but can i please have you until then? I love you so much

Emmett


	20. PAY BACK

At seven he got to work, he was so worried about her, he fixed him some coffee and got to work.

Bay was reaching in the bed for Emmett, she saw his note, tears were in her eyes, she loved him so much. When she got dressed she went down stairs, Melody was about to leave for work, she hugged Bay. "How did you sleep last night, I was worried about you" Melody signed. "My mom gave me a sleeping pill so I slept very well, can I ride with you to work, my car is still there" Melody shook her head yes " Emmett asked me if I want to stay here for a few days, I sleep better when he's with me, I just want to make sure you don't have a problem with that". Melody hugged her and went to her room and came out with a bag, "I'm going spend the night with Gabe, and I think I'll spend a few nights ya'll can have the house to yourselves" she took her key and gave it to Bay.

She went home and talked with her mom, she said that was fine so she went upstairs and packed her a bag. When she got down stairs her mom had bags set up. "I'll bring this to your car, food for three days here I took it out the freezer and it has instructions on top of each one" Bay hugged her mom she was so happy. Her mom gave her some pills, she wanted to make sure she slept.

She looked at her phone she had a text from Emmett, 'how are you doing, did you wake up alright, I miss you'. She laughed 'I'm at home, I love you and I slept better that I have in a while

I'm bringing supper tonight text me before you get home' she did not want to tell him they would have his house to their selves for the next few days, she would surprise him.

She drove to the police station, she went in and asked for the officer she saw yesterday. He came out front "how are you doing Ms Kennish" he said. " I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to keep the charges against Miles, and I hope he rots in prison for what he did to me" she said. "Well he had his arraignment, he's been released on bond, he's about to leave so if I were you I would leave now, to tell you the truth I can't stand to look at him" she thought about it for a little while, " I want to see him I have to tell him what I want to happen to him" the officer stood up "he's still in his cell, I'll go with you to make sure you are alright"

When they got to his cell he stood up "Bay I'm so sorry, I did not know that I could ever do that I'm so sorry" he said. She just looked at him and went up to the bars where they were only a few inches apart she spit in his face. She looked at the officer "I'm ready".

She got to Emmett's and walked in, she had never been there by herself before, she got everything out of the car put some in the freezer and took out lasagna for tonight. She deiced to take a long bath, it had been so long since she had been able to do that, she went into Melody's bathroom and put the faucet on and put bubble bath, now to find a razor, her legs were a mess. She looked everywhere and could not find one so she went up to his bathroom and still nothing, she goes down stairs again and into her bathroom top shelf where she did not think she could reach she found them. It was hard shaving over her scars, she was scared she would make them bleed, but she took her time and got it done.

Two hours till he was to get home she read the instructions, three hours on 350, she could handle that. She started fixing her hair she straightened it, took almost two hours. She put on her make up and looked at her phone and there it was 'do I need to go pick you up at your house' she laughed 'I'll be there a little late' she wrote back this was going to be fun. It smelled so good in the house, she checked the food and set her timer on her phone she wasn't going to mess this up.


	21. SHE'S REALLY ALRIGHT

About twenty minutes later she hears the door open and close, she was waiting for him in his bed, he did not walk in but she heard the shower on so she just waited.

He walks in to his room with just a towel wiping his head, nothing else on she started laughing , he walk's to his closet to get him something to where, he still has his back turned and puts his boxers on and turns around. He was shocked she could see his heart beating in his chest, she gets on her knees "I've been waiting for you" she signed. He closes his eyes and puts his back against the wall trying to get his breathing under control, he looks at her "I talked with your mom this morning she said it was ok if I stayed here for a few days, she will stay at Gabe's so it will be like we are living together for three days" he sat down on the bed, "and we will see if you can stand me for that long"

He is finally alright, he looks at her "I think you will have to stand being around me for more than three days, I was accepted to Illinois school of art, I checked the mail when I got home". She started kissing him he pulls her on to his lap, the alarm on her phone is going off. She stands up and opens her robe, his mouth opens " I bought this in Paris too, I thought you would like it" she signed. She walked out of the room. He stays there for a while, he could not believe how good she looked a black see through night gown, and matching panties, the gown was so short he puts a pillow over his head trying to calm down.

He puts on a t-shirt and shorts and pulls out a long sleeve button down shirt and goes down stairs, she is lighting the candles on the table, he walks up to her and hands her the shirt. She just looked at him " you look so hot Bay please have some pity for me, you know me too well and you know why I had to stay upstairs, please" he signed.

She took the shirt and walked into the kitchen, she comes out with it on, "happy" she signed. He put his hands around her face and kissed her, "not at all, Bay you are so gorgeous, you have no clue what you do to me" he kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her leg's up, he had her against the wall. He stopped and put her down, went to the table and put his head down, "I don't think you have any clue what you do to me, right now I want to lay you across this table, and make love to you, but it was yesterday Bay when you watched that video, I want to make sure you are ready" she had tears in her eyes. She walked in to the kitchen and got them each a plate of lasagna, she took a few bites but he could see that she was hurting. He got up from his spot at the table and got on the floor beside her, " I love you, baby please know that do you think you are ready" he asked. She thought about it " I want you but do you want me after seeing me doing that with him, I'm sure you're having trouble with that" she signed. He closed his eyes, he looked at her "no trouble at all baby, I've been dying to be inside you, only if you are ready baby" she kissed him he pulled her out of her chair, "please take that ugly shirt off" she started unbuttoning it and let it drop to the ground. He was on the floor and she was standing, he started at her feet and passed his fingers to the top of her panties, he took them off. "You ok" she shook her head yes, he started kissing her where her panties were, and licking her. She pulled his his shirt off, he stood up and she took his shorts off, he kissed her,and started kissing her neck, she pulled away "no" she said. He looked at her, he sat down in a dining room chair, and put his hands on her hips and lifted her up and she was straddling him, she started kissing his neck and his chest his eyes were closed. She moved and put it inside of her, he put his hands on her back and started pulling her into him, "I love you so much baby" he said. She took his face in her hands and looked at him she was having the most intense orgasm, he could not control it any longer he was about to cum , he kissed her and lost it inside of her.

He was hugging her and crying, she picked his face up and kissed him. She got up picked up her panties and that ugly shirt and went upstairs. She changed into her pajamas and went down stairs, he had picked up everything from the table and had their plates and drinks on the coffee sat down and ate ,"your mom makes the best lasagna", she started laughing "how do you know it wasn't me" she signed he rolled his eyes. "Bay I need to ask you something, did you shave?" he asked. "Well of course I shaved, it felt so good to not have anyone watching me take a bubble bath, it took me about fifteen minutes to find the razors, please know that I'm fine, I was very careful going over my scars, that was the first time I shaved since I was in treatment please don't be mad"


	22. LIVING TOGETHER

When they were done eating he picked up their plates and was washing the dishes, she went into the kitchen and put a few pieces in a Tupperware container "for lunch tomorrow" she signed. He kissed her, she put the rest in the fridge. He was so upset that she shaved, if something happened or she decided to cut herself he did not know what he would have told her parents, he had to figure out someway to bring it up.

He went and sat on the couch next to her, " I went to the police station today and told them I wanted to keep the charges against him" she signed. He sat up, "I would have gone with you, I don't want you to have to do that by yourself ever" he signed. She started laughing "they said he was let out on bail and was about to be released so I asked if I could talk to him" he closed his eyes he did not want her to ever speak to him, " so I went to his cell and he apologized and I walked up to where we were only inches apart and I spit in his face and left" His eyes were big "when did this happen?" he asked, "after I went home and before I came here why?" she signed. He sat there with his eyes closed again, he opened them she looked confused. " I wanted to talk with you about shaving when no one was home, but I think that you know exactly what you can handle, have I told you that I love you". She climbed onto his lap " I think its been about an hour and you caused me to have an orgasm that left me a little dizzy, so please tell me again" she signed. He started kissing her it felt so good "I have to tell you something, remember when you took my ankle monitor off, we made love in my room and after you held me from behind and kissed my neck, I think that is what I was remembering with Tank, he held me the same way you had, I'm sorry" she signed. They both had tears in there eyes, "you have nothing to be sorry for baby, I'm sorry I kissed your neck earlier, I did not even think about it till you said no, I never want to remind you of him, I want to be the person that can make you forget" he signed. They hugged for a while.

She gets off his lap, "you want to live with me at school, my dad got a two bedroom apartment that is paid for a year in a good neighborhood where he wont have to worry about me, and with you there I'll be happy" she signed. He kissed her again " I got a dorm room, but I doubt I'll spend any nights there, but you have to make sure its ok with him please" he signed. She yawned he picked her up and brought her to bed, he put her down and looked at her, and got into bed, she laid with her head on his chest like last night.


	23. WHY

She woke up her heart was beating so fast, why would she have a nightmare about Tank when she was in her boyfriends arms, she had forgotten to take he sleeping pill. She looked for her phone she had left it down stairs so she got his it had a message from Zoe. She looked at the time an hour had passed since she went to sleep. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She walked into the room a few minutes later and laid down again, Zoe who was Zoe a California name she guessed he was sleeping so well she kissed his cheek and tried to go back to sleep. An hour later she was still up she grabbed his phone maybe he had not changed his password, he hadn't.

'I hope you come back, I miss those lips text me when you wake up I know you have to work ,It's been 2 over weeks please' it had a picture of them she was so pretty he looked so happy , she missed seeing that, he looked like he had no problems.

She was trying to calm down, he dated before he came back he told her that. But why was that the only message all the others were cleared, and Skye she was his good friend there was nothing from her, she went to his mail nothing there either.

She went down stairs, but she packed her bag up first, she did not know what to do. She decided to send him a message and go home 'she's gorgeous, you look so happy with her I will always love you'.

His alarm starts blinking he wakes up and Bay's not next to him. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, walks down stairs still can't find her, he goes to text her and he sees her message, then he sees the one from before Zoe, damn couldn't Bay understand that he loved her and only her, he knew why its because he left her when she needed him most.

He sent her an text 'i love you and only you, Zoe and I went on a few dates, that picture was the first time I got high I was happy for a few hours I did not think of you until I got home, and saw your picture by my bed and cried my self to sleep. She is not a part of my life anymore , she texted me and i told her I told her i was working a lot and probably was not going to USC when the semester started because I was back with the love of my life, I'm sorry that you saw that text. I know that it will take time for you to trust me again, but know that you are it for me I want to marry you and have so many kids with you. Please come back to my house I was lost this morning when you weren't with me, I NEED YOU BAY PLEASE.'

She read the text and felt bad for leaving, but in her mind that was the only thing to do. She texted him back 'Chili or Enchiladas'. He got that and laughed 'if you were here right now I would not make it to work! you choose'.

It was seven in the morning when she got back to his house he had already left for work, 'took the chili out the freezer, I did not sleep last night so I'm taking a pill and going sleep in your bed' she texted. He had tears in his eyes when he read that, she had to know how special she was.

He was getting off of work he had taken tomorrow off so he could spend the whole day and night with her. 'Need me to pick up anything before I get home' he waited no response. He got to the store and got her some roses, and cheesecake. When he got home he was surprised she wasn't in the living room, the chili was still in the fridge. He goes upstairs and she is still sleeping, the guilt will never go away he would do everything in his power to make her better. The chili was heating up he put the cheesecake in the fridge and put the roses in a vase and brought them upstairs and put them next to the bed.

Thirty minutes later she comes downstairs, she has a rose in her hand, "thank you" she signed. He went up to her hugged and kissed her.

"I had a nightmare and looked at your phone to see what time it was,and i saw it I'm sorry you looked so happy, It's been so long since you have been like that so I'm sorry for that too" she signed "The thing that you don't realize is that when ever I'm around you is when I'm happy, I've only been with three women , you , the biggest mistake of my life, and the girl when i was 14, please understand i love you and only you forever" he signed. She kissed him "thank you" she signed.

"You want to tell me what your nightmare was about" he asked. The look of fear on her face made him hugged her "you can tell me anything".

She thought about it a lot, "I love you, it was only a dream it did not happen, so it doesn't matter" he just sat there shaking his head, " he made me get him off, with my mouth" she walked into the kitchen and started making the cornbread, she was wiping the tears as she did it.

Poor Bay to think about what goes through her head when she is sleeping, he went in to his moms bathroom and ran a bath with bubbles. He walked into the kitchen, she was about to put it in the oven, he took it out of her hands and turned the chili on low, "come with me" he signed. She walked into the bathroom it had candles around it, she smiled at him they took their clothes off. She sat between is legs. "I talked to my dad this morning before i left he said it would be fine if you lived with me, so roommate are you going to come with me to school , or come later?" she signed. "I don't know I haven't even told my mom that I got in yet, I'll have to call her later" she kissed him. They got out of the tub and went upstairs put PJ's on. "I'll finish making dinner, go relax"


	24. THE LOVE IS FOREVOR

They talked for about two hours, it was so nice being with her with nothing hanging over them. "I have to show you something, it's going in our apartment" she signed. She went upstairs and got a painting, "since I did not sleep last night, I painted this", it was of them at the park where they had their first real kiss, he had taken a picture of them laying on the grass with him kissing her cheek,"our first selfie?" she signed. "I remember that day, I think i started falling in love with you there" he signed.

She got on his lap and started kissing him, she took her shirt off, "please kiss my neck like you used to" she signed. He just looked at her, started kissing her cheek, moved to her ear then her collar bone. He started on the other side, then he kissed her neck from one side to the other, he laid her down on the couch, the scars on her breasts were fading, he started kissing her breasts then down her stomach, he took her shorts off. She looked so beautiful her face was flushed, he moved down to her toes and started kissing her from one leg than the other. He was so hard, he spread her legs and started kissing and licking her clit. She was so wet he laid down beside her on the couch and started kissing her neck again and put two fingers inside her, she was cumming, she screamed, and closed her eyes. He moved to her lips again and started moving his fingers again, she was cumming again. She moved his hand and started sucking his fingers "fuck Bay" he said. "take your clothes off " she signed. He stood up and took them off , she pushed him down and did to him exactly what he had done to her she kissed his ear, neck and collar bone, she moved down to his thighs, "please stop baby please I " he was trying to say when she put in in her mouth and started sucking,she was looking at him the whole time "Bay I'm cumming"

She laid down beside him, "my mom would loose it if she knew what happened at the dining room table and in here" he signed. She started laughing "you make my world happy again you know that right" she signed. "I made that painting thinking we would not be together, I wanted a reminder of what we had" she signed. He picked up her right hand "I said forever you have to remember that please, I think that there is too much love for us to ever break up"

"Lets go to bed you have to get up early in the morning" she signed , he kissed her "took tomorrow off so we have all night and day to be together, I'm gonna face time my mom and tell her about school and find out when she is coming home" he signed.

She cleaned the kitchen while he talked to his mom, she was naked but he put clothes on, he kept getting distracted, she was bending over, "Emmett could you finish talking to me please, you look like a dog in heat" his mom signed. He laughed "she's so beautiful i can't help it" he signed.

"My mom told me to stop acting like a dog in heat, please put this on" he handed the PJ's to her. She started laughing "when will your mom be back" she asked. He picked her up and brought her in to the living room he put her shirt on, then he picked her up over his shoulder and put her shorts over her feet, put her down and lifted her shorts up. "Now I can think,she said we have a while before she comes home, they are going on a weekend away so we have until Monday, and she said to get my things ready cause in sixteen days I'm moving with you".

"Do you work this weekend" he shook his head no" i want to go to the school, and we can schedule your classes, show you where the apartment is, and find a park because our park will be eight hours away" she signed.


	25. MISTAKE

He got out the cheesecake, they sat there and ate half of it, one o'clock in the morning,they went to bed she took a pill, "I want to be able to sleep without it so tomorrow i will only take half, and see how that works" she signed. He kissed her and laid down, she kissed him "you make me so happy, I want you again". He closed his eyes " Bay you just took your pill, and in ten minutes you will be asleep, in the morning I will make love to you, but now we are going to sleep" she kissed him again, she put her head on his chest and went sleep.

Eight in the morning, he looked at he her head was still on his chest, she had her leg on him too. He started kissing her hair and her cheek, she was waking up. He gets on top of her and pulls her shirt up and starts kissing her breasts. She starts kissing him, he was so hard he starts pushing in to her. She wakes up completely "stop please" she said , he kept on, she pushed him away "noooooo" she screamed. He got off of her, she got out of bed and was in the corner of the room "I'm sorry Bay, please baby please, I thought you were awake baby I'm so sorry" he signed. She curled up and started crying, he wanted to hug her but he didn't, he just went and sat in front of her. "I can't believe i did that to you, I was awake but , I thought it was him I'm sorry" she signed. He was crying, he opened his arms she looked at him, and went into them, he picked her up and went down stairs. He sat in the chair he did not want any reminders of last night. They both cried, he took her right hand in his "forever don't forget" he signed.

"How would you like some breakfast, eggs, bacon and biscuit's" he signed. She was staring in to space he could tell she was slipping back into that dark place again. He stood up and sat her down in the chair and got onto the floor, "Bay, it's me only me please talk to me" he signed. She just sat there, who does he call when he tells them what happened, what would they say. "I need to go home" she finally signed.

"Bay I will bring you home but you need to talk to me first, please tell me you forgive me" he signed. She just looked at him confused, "it was my fault,I was awake but because of the pill I took I wasn't thinking straight, I'm so sorry, how can you want to be with someone who is crazy like i am"she started crying,"I'm fine then I'm not how long can you take that, you will leave me eventually so might as well make it now" she signed.

"Forever Bay, i know that the reason you feel like I am going to leave you as soon as I can is because you were in so much pain and I broke your heart, it was bad and I made it worse please believe in me, I'm not going anywhere" he wiped the tears from his eyes, "I love you, and according to you , you kinda love me too so would you like some breakfast". She nodded her head, he picked her up again and brought her into the kitchen, there was no way he was going to take his eyes off of her for a second.

"I need to use the bathroom" she signed, he turned off the stove and walked behind her she went to close the door, he was standing in the way "no way am i letting you close the door, I'll stand out side for five minutes any longer and I'll come in" he stood outside the door she walked out after three minutes.

"I wish you would watch me so close I'm getting better" she signed. She had her arms folded you could see on her face that she wasn't happy.

"Do you still want to go home" he asked

"Will you watch me like I'm three" she asked.

"Will you tell me that forgive me" he signed, She looked at him like she could kill him.

He started laughing "now there's Bay how about we forget this morning happened, and we have breakfast and go to our park"


	26. accident

They had breakfast, but she was not really there, you could see there was so much on her mind.

"I would like to take a shower, alone please with no one watching me" she signed. He just sat there he did not know what to do, "you can go take a shower, but please don't lock the door, we had a rough morning and it would make me feel so much better if the door wasn't locked" he signed. She got up and went sit on his lap, they hugged for a few minutes, "I'll leave the door open a little, I know that you worry but I need to wash my hair so it will take me a while, but I will not close the door" she signed.

He cleaned the kitchen and put some clothes washing, he walk's up stairs and knocks on the bathroom door, she doesn't come to it so he opened the door and saw blood on the floor his heart fell, he opened the shower curtain and she was sitting on the floor of the shower with blood coming out of her knee. " I tripped and cut my knee, it was bleeding, so I got back in the shower to wash it off, but it wont stop" she signed. He picked her up and brought her to the bedroom, he went back to the bathroom and got some peroxide , bandages and a towel. He got back into the room, she was crying, "please believe me I did not do this on purpose" she signed. He wrapped her in the towel "of course I believe you, trust me I know how clumsy you are baby" he kissed her on the forehead. He had to go down stairs to get some butterfly stitches, when he got back he cleaned it up . "Can you walk, or do I need to take you to the Dr office?" he asked. She got up and walked but you could tell it hurt. Her bag was on the floor he got it and picked out something for her to were, he went to the bathroom and got the hair dryer and brought it to the bedroom " I wanted to see if you had anything for me to wash, I wasn't checking on you baby" he signed. She got up and hobbled around the room and got the clothes she needed to wash. "Thank you, could you come back in twenty minutes and help me get down the stairs" he nodded his head she grabbed his arm "thank you for believing me" she signed. He neeled on the floor, "when I got into the bathroom my heart fell, but when I opened the shower curtain I new it was an accident, I'll go clean the bathroom and be back in twenty" he kissed her forehead again.

He finished cleaning up the blood, there was a lot , he could not stop the tears that were falling. To think about what his mom saw when she went into her bathroom after she cut her breast's, he went down stairs and got two advil's and went back to the room.

She was just sitting there when he got back she had her hair dry and some makeup on. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her, he handed her the advil and water. She took it and he picked her up and brought her down stairs, "I don't think we can to the park, so how about playing monopoly" he signed . She shook her head no, he sat back and let her decide what they were going to do, his computer was still down stairs. She opened it up and got on the website for the school "let's see what classes you will take" she signed.

He fixed the rest of the lasagna for lunch, and did the dishes and the clothes " it will be good having you at the apartment, i like watching you clean" she signed. He looked at her like it was so mad, got on top of her and started tickling her, she begged him to stop, finally he did. She climbed on to his lap and hugged him, she kissed his neck, "baby i love you but we don't have to do anything, i just want to hold you and be with you" he signed. She looked at him and started kissing him, she started kissing his neck " fuck Bay I said no" she had this look in her face like her world was destroyed.


	27. FIGHT

As soon as it came out of his mouth he regretted it. She tried to get off of his lap but he wouldn't let her. " Bay I'm sorry but we need to talk about what happened this morning, please before anything happens between us" he signed. "Really what do we need to talk about, I said I was sorry I thought you were him I think it was because I took my pill to late, so there we talked about it" she signed. He could see the fire in her eyes he really messed up, "I love you, this morning if we did not have our PJ'S on" he closed his eyes "you know what would have happened, Bay you can't know how bad I feel about this whole situation, when ever we are intimate you have control, believe me I'm not complaining at all , but this morning I had control and you pushed me off , was that because of the pill or because I was laying on top of you" he signed. She tried to get up again he pulled her back down " I don't know, happy now, I was kissing you but I couldn't get over that feeling, of him being on top of me" she still had that look. He hugged her she did not hug him back, "very happy" he said.

She got off of his lap and hobbled to the chair, "could you go upstairs and get my sketch pad " she signed. He ran upstairs and got it and brought it to her. He got some more advil and gave it to her, but she still wasn't happy.

He was on the sofa looking online, just trying to let her calm down, she doesn't stay mad for long so he hoped in a little while she would feel better.

She was sleeping, he picked her up and brought her to his room. He got a pillow and put It under her knee and laid down beside her.

About thirty minutes later she woke up, she just looked at him "I'm sorry I got so mad" she signed, "thank you for telling me the truth, please know that I would never hurt you, and I'm sorry" he kissed her forehead. She took his hand in hers and pulled him down to kiss her, they kissed for along time, she put her hands under his shirt and pulled him so he would be on top of her. He stopped kissing and looked at her " please I need you baby" she signed.

He got out of bed, " take your shirt off" she did "bra" she took that off, "shorts" she pulled them down with her panties, he was looking at her, his shirt and shorts were off but he left his boxers on. "Baby, we don't need to do this, I don't want to remind you of him" he signed, she laid there and spread her legs "I want to try baby please" she signed.

He was on his hand's and knees kissing her, he kissed he entire body, she looked at him "please" she said. He pushed into her, she wrapped her good leg around him and he kept pushing she had an orgasm, his boxers were wet, he laid down beside her. She pulled his boxers off and started rubbing it, "will you fuck me now" she signed. He closed his eyes, he could not last long, he almost lost it when she did. He stood up and got on top of her on his hand's and knees again, started kissing her. "your sure" he said, she nodded her head, he put it inside of her very slow, he kept his eyes on her the whole time, he was real slow again. She could not take it anymore she grabbed his ass and pulled him down it to her, he was still on his hands. It felt so good she put her hands on his shoulders and made him lay on her, she kissed him "BABY" she screamed, they had orgasm's at the same time again, it felt so good to be in sync with her.


	28. SHOCKED

"I love you so much, and I want some more" she signed. He laid there in shock "baby have some pity on me please, I'm thirsty and tired" he looked at her "and so in love with you". He ran down stairs and got a pitcher ice water , two glasses.

Two hours later they were in the bath, " please give me a few days off Bay" he signed. She started laughing, "I think that's a good idea, that was incredible". They ordered Chinese and sat on the couch and ate dinner. His sheets were in the washing machine they were soaked with water.

At six the next morning he woke up, she wasn't there, he started to panic, he ran down stairs. She was in the kitchen with breakfast already made "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but I couldn't walk up the stairs with the tray" he kissed her. After breakfast he took a shower and dressed for work, "how did you sleep last night" he signed. She shrugged her shoulders, "good, about six hours, I'll probably take a nap today"

She took the enchiladas out of the freezer and went home. Her mom hugged her when she walked in " I came home to start packing for collage I have no clue what I'm going to bring" she said. She was walking with a limp, "whats wrong sweetie" her mom asked. "I fell getting out of the shower yesterday, it hurts still, but feels much better" Bay signed. Her mom looked at it and there was some swelling, so she made a Dr appt. for that afternoon.

They were at the Dr office, he was the one who had seen her and suggested she go to treatment, they talked about how she was having trouble sleeping so he put her on some new medicine. He decided to do some blood work on her, the knee was fine he gave her some cream to apply twice a day.

She was at Emmett's and put the enchiladas in the oven, her phone rang she answered it "hello", "is this Bay Kennish", "yes", "this is the nurse from the Dr's office, mam the sleeping pills he gave you i need you not to take" Bay was confused, "why i just got them today?" she asked "we need you to come in tomorrow to talk with the Dr. at eight" the nurse said. "ok ill be there"

Emmett got home from work, the enchiladas were ready. "what did you do today" he signed. "Well i went home to pack and my mom saw my knee and it was a little swollen so she brought me to the Dr, he is the one that put me in treatment, he gave me new sleeping pills and then the nurse called me and said not to take them and the DR wants to see me" she signed. He looked confused, "what time" he asked, "eight why". He walked out of the room, "my boss said I can be late so I'll take you and we will find out what the problem is" he signes

They woke up the next morning at six, and went out for breakfast. They got to the office about thirty minutes early, and waited in the waiting room. "Bay" they called they both got up and went to the back they brought them into the Dr private office. He was nervous, why would they go in there. The Dr walked in and sat at his desk "hello this is my boyfriend Emmet he's deaf", he and the Dr shook hand. "Bay there is something we need to talk about, are you sure you want him to stay?" the Dr asked. She nodded her head, "the blood work we did yesterday showed something, your pregnant, that's why you could not take the pills I gave you yesterday" he said. Emmett looked at her she was like a statue, he got out his phone and typed into it, the Dr looked at it "the medicine i gave her yesterday could have caused birth defects, I know that she wasn't before she left, have ya'll been sexually active" Emmett shook his head yes "if you would like I could examine you and to see how pregnant you are" the Dr said. They both looked at her nothing was happening, the Dr wrote a note, gave it to Emmett and walked out.


	29. LIFE

He went sit on the floor in front of her "Bay please talk to me, please" he signed. She just sat there with this look on her face of shock, "we tell each other the truth right, always the truth, so here's mine" he put his hand on her stomach" that's part of me growing inside of you, I love you and you" he rubbed her stomach "the timing's not perfect but I'm happy baby, please talk to me" he signed.

"I'm so sorry, I did not do it on purpose,please believe me" she signed, he hugged her "I know Bay, let's go and let the Dr examine you and we will find out how far along you are".

They finally left his office and walked into a room the nurse gave Bay a gown and left. He helped her put it on, it was like she couldn't do anything for herself. She got on the table and two Dr's walked in "this is Dr Richard, she is an obstetrician,i thought you would be more comfortable with a woman examining you"

Bay laid down and Emmett held her hand, when she was done she asked Bay to sit up, "you are about one and a half to two months pregnant, I know you have been on sleeping pills, those will not affect the pregnancy, that is if you want to keep it, I don't support abortions and I hope that we can go through these next few months together, here is my card please call me to make an appointment and we will do an ultrasound.

He helped her get dressed and they walked outside, they had come in two separate vehicles, he took her keys and drove to his house. They walked in and she limped upstairs and went to bed. He walked in beside her and went into bed too, he texted his boss and told him he would not be in today it was an emergency and he would talk to him tomorrow. He picked her head up and put it on his chest, and just laid with her, he was so worried, she fell asleep.

Four hours later she woke up, she looked at him and got up "where you going baby" he signed, "bathroom" she said twenty minutes had passed she had not come out yet he walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door she did not answer, he tried to open it, locked, he freaked out. He knocked louder and louder she did not answer, he screamed "please open the door". finally she opened it and walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. "Bay please talk to me please" he signed. "I don't know how to feel, I want to go to school, I don't want a baby, but this is our baby and I don't want to have an abortion, but if you feel it's best than I will" she signed. He took her in his arms and held her for a while " baby I love you so much, and i love are baby too, I don't want you to have an abortion baby, we can go to school, have are baby" he picked up her right hand "forever".

"The first time we made love I got pregnant, i just can't believe it." she signed. He thought about it for a few minutes "what i think is that we are meant to be together, and it was not the first time, months in between, but I couldn't be happier, do you want to tell are parents or wait till the ultrasound" he signed. She shook her head no," I made an appt for four this afternoon, so we can see" she started crying, "baby please don't cry, we will make this work" he signed.


	30. BABY

They got to Dr Richard's office, and the nurse came to get Bay, they told Emmett he could stay in the waiting room for a few minutes.

They finally called him to the back, Bay looked happy, he felt like the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. She was laying on the table again and someone walked in with a machine and they lifted Bay's shirt it looked like a pebble inside of her, then they put on the heartbeat of course he could not hear it but Bay took his hand and tapped it as fast as the baby's heartbeat was going, they both had tears in there eyes.

"Let's go to Dr Olivier's office and get your bike, then we can go back to your house and have left over enchiladas" she signed. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, "I love you so much baby, you make me so happy, will you marry me" he signed. She started laughing , "I will not marry you yet, we have to be done with college, but this little pebble will be a Bledsoe I promise"

Finally they were home and had dinner, "so you want to tell me why you were happy when I went to the back for the ultrasound" he signed. "We just talked she knew about the cutting, from Dr Olivier, she said how scary this can be, but i have to remember the good things that I have, she has a Dr friend in Chicago and she will talk to her about taking me as a patient for my pregnancy, and she could see how much you loved me and to never let you go"

He kissed her "about time someone finally showed you that we are forever" he signed, "well this might make you mad, I was on the birth control shots and when I stayed in the hospital for an extra two weeks, I was late taking my shot, Dr Olivier told me i shouldn't have to worry about anything, i was still on them for my cycle, well that's why I got pregnant"she signed. " Don't really care, I am going to take such good care of you these next seven months, you will be spoiled". he signed . "Well the only problem is the baby's due in April and we will still be in school, will ,I want to go this weekend , my knee is feeling better , and i will email my professors." He grabbed her and kissed her, brought her to the bathroom and started running a bath, he took her clothes off and his, he put bubbles in the tub and picked her up and got in.

"I need to shave" she looked at him "please". He got out of the tub and she told him where the razors were at, she sits on the side and starts shaving. He watched her shave over her scars, then the bottom of her leg. She sat down in the water and looked at him "remember when I said I needed a few days off " he singed, "I changed my mind". He kissed her and took some body wash and started washing her , she did the same.

They finally got to his room, he was laid on the side of her and kissed her, she couldn't take it anymore and she got on top of him.


	31. BAD DREAMS

"Put your hands behind your head, no touching me" she signed. "Impossible" he signed. She laughed, "well if you want some of this no touching".

He put his hands behind his head, and closed his eye's, she started kissing behind his ear, his neck then moved to his lips, and bit his bottom lip, he opened his eye's and went to move his arms "leave them or I wont fuck you" she said.

He closed his eye's it was throbbing. She kissed his chest in a straight line and licked it from the bottom to the top, she put it in her mouth and started sucking it, he was moaning. She continued for a few minutes "Bay please" he said. She took her mouth off of it and looked at him he had lust in his eyes, she licked a finger and put it inside of her, his mouth was open "please please" he said, she took her finger and put it in his mouth and she got on top of him, he was sucking her finger. She put her hands out, he rolled his eyes and grabbed them, and pulled her down he was kissing her. He rolled over so that he was on top of her, he made sure she was ok, she started to tighten. He got off of her and signed " put your hands behind your head", she was shaking her head no "really" he put two fingers inside of her she started to tighten again he took them out "really" he signed again. She put her hands behind her head, and looked at him, he put them back and she was having an orgasm, he put it inside of her and started kissing her, they came together.

"Wow you are incredible" he signed, "not so bad yourself, I'm tired goodnight" she kissed him and went to sleep.

At six the next morning he wakes up, she was so beautiful, sleeping like there was nothing that could possibly be wrong, her arms were wrapped around him, he slips out of bed to go have a shower.

He goes back into the room to get dressed, she is curled up like a baby, he sits on the bed to look at her, tears start roll down her cheeks. He gets into bed beside her and rubs her shoulder , she wakes up and looks at him, "sorry just a bad dream" she sign's, he picked her up and put her on his lap. "Want to tell me what it was about" he signed, she hold's her stomach "it was his" she starts crying.

He held on to her "let me walk you down and I'll brew some coffee" she signed. "What are you going to do today" he asked. "Go home pack me a bag for our trip, pack what I want to take with me to collage, tell my parents I'm pregnant, listen to there lecture, hopefully my mom will give me some more food, so I can make you dinner tonight" she signed, "and before you say anything I need to do this by myself".


	32. DECISIONS

She got home her dad was there and wanted to talk with her, she took a deep breath, now was as good a time as any to break the news to them. "Bay we had our lawyer take a look at the civil case against tank, he called his father and showed him the video, he offered you five hundred thousand dollars to make the civil and the criminal case go away" he said. "I said hell no, he was doing time for what he did to my baby girl, but I had to talk to you for you to say no"

She just sat there and looked at her parents, "I need think about it, there Is something I need to talk to y'all about too, I found out that I'm a month and a half pregnant, me and Emmett are excited about it, I will still go to school, and have the baby in Chicago, then come home for the summer". John was furious, "I'm going to kill him, I bet that's why he made you come here by yourself, how could he do this to my baby" he said. Katherine was just holding her, " I told him I needed to do this myself, in the past six months I have had a lot of time to think, and I will not be dependant on anyone, we had sex before I went to Paris, he is happy about this and I wish y'all would be to" she said.

They just sat there looking at each other, "we are going to school this weekend to look around, and see the apartment if I still have it, and start packing for collage, I leave in about two weeks, decide what y'all are going to do and let me know"

She walked to her room, and laid on the bed that was hard, but she did it. Tank's dad wanting her to drop the charges, for half a million dollars, he wanted to play well she was going to play. She sat down and wrote a note, when she was done she put it in an envelope and put on top of her purse. She packed her bag for this weekend and starting packing her things that she wanted to take.

She walked down the stairs with her bag, her mom and dad were in the kitchen, "I'm leaving, give this to the lawyer my phone numbers in it so he can call me, y'all can look at it", she hugged her dad and her mom," I'll be home on Monday"

"We need to talk to you, Bay, we are happy about the baby and we can't wait to meet are grandchild, you still have the apartment and we love you" she said. Bay looked at her father he had read the note to the lawyer "Bay are you sure about this, I just don't want him to get away with hurting you" he said. "Well I don't want to have a trial, so I will go to the station and drop the charges when he signs the paper the lawyer draws up and I have my check"

What to make for dinner, her mom gave her recipes, and told her she needed to learn how to cook for herself. She face timed Daphne,'want to come have dinner with me and Emmett tonight' she signed, 'I would love to what are you cooking' Bay laughed 'don't you think you could come over and cook and we can talk' Daphne laughed' I'll send you what to pick up at the store and see you at about one'

Daphne got there she was nervous, she always felt like the bad kid, Daphne was perfect and she wasn't. "I'm pregnant" Bay signed, Daphne choked on her water, " we had sex before i went to Paris, and we are very happy". Daphne hugged her , they talked for a long time while she tried to show Bay how to cook she told her about her decision about Tank, Daphne was shocked but she understood her reasons.

Emmett got home and saw his girlfriend and best friend talking on the sofa. Daphne walked up to Emmet t"congratulations" she signed. He hugged her and then went to Bay and kissed her. "How was it" he signed, "everything went fine, they are excited but I would not go there if I was you, my dad said he would kill you" she signed. "Told my mom today too, she freaked out at first, I think she just wanted to make sure you were alright" he kissed her"Regina and Will are going with them so we will tell her when we get back, I'm starving whats for dinner" he signed.

They started laughing "Daphne showed me how to cook" the look on his face made them laugh more "I did very well, it will be ready in thirty minutes" she signed. "Going take a shower" he signed.

Daphne signed "I'm going to leave you and Emmett need to talk about your decision about Tank". They hugged and she left.


	33. WILL I FORGET?

They had dinner it was so good he was impressed, they did the dishes together and sat down to talk "I have to tell you something, this is my decision, and I thought about it for a long time before I came up with this plan, please don't get mad I don't want you to lose your temper" she signed. Emmett knew it was going to be something bad, he closed his eyes for a few minutes, "tell me" he signed.

She stood up and was pacing "my dad told me today that Tank's dad offered me five hundred thousand dollars to drop all charges against him and drop the civil suite to" she waited for him to say something, he held his temper and looked at her " I wrote his dad a letter, it said that I would drop the charges if he did certain things" he closed his eyes and he was breathing hard " if he ever did that to another person they would get the video to put him in jail, and I want a check for two million dollars" now she stopped talking and waited "Bay why, I thought you wanted to put him in prison, I want to know why" he signed.

Bay went sit next to him " I really don't want to have to testify for a trial, it has been so hard on me, and I don't want to bring up old memories, and I will take a million, Tank comes from a very wealthy family, and I want it to come from his inheritance too, I just want it to be me and you forever, this will cover both of our tuitions, and we will invest and have money for when are baby comes, please say you understand"

He just sat there with his eyes closed, tears started falling down his cheeks, " I understand, and I just want what ever you think will be best for you, baby I just want you to be ok" he signed. She hugged him "and I want two million, but this money is for you don't worry about paying anything for me, I love you so much baby"

" Well If his dad takes the deal I will be a very wealthy person, and this money is for collage and our baby, and I want to pay for yours too, so please let me, my dad said he came up with the deal while on the phone with the lawyer, so we should know something by Monday" she signed.

" We need to go to sleep, I have the day off tomorrow so we can go to school, and I want to get there early enough to talk with your professors" she was excited " so you don't want any of this before we go to sleep" she stood up, and turned around. He laughed " we are leaving at four in the morning, so there is no way I can make love to you tonight, but I will as soon as we get to the hotel" he kissed her, picked her up and brought her to bed.


	34. DEALING WITH TANK

They got to school about one, she was able to talk to three of her professors and they said that if she would work very hard they would have her done with her finals by the beginning of April. Emmett tried to talk with a few people in his department, thank goodness for Bay they wouldn't have in interpreters' for two weeks so it was difficult, but he scheduled his classes.

They had lunch in the quad, then went to there apartment, it was empty so they were able to look inside and see what they needed to bring, they walked in to the extra room, he put his arms around her, "I don't know the first thing about being a mother, what will I do" she asked. He kissed her, " we will be the best parents, learn as we go" he signed. He took her face in his hands and kissed her , she pulled his shirt out of his pants, " let's go to are hotel now" he signed.

They got to the hotel and she checked in, they got to the room and she closed the door, and looked at him. They were already taking there clothes off, he picked her up she wrapped her legs around him, he sat down on the bed, they looked at each other the entire time they made love.

She was sleeping, he loved her so much, her phone started vibrating he looked at the number it said TANK. 'leave Bay alone she doesn't ever want to talk to you again' he texted . 'she's getting my entire inheritance tell her she should be happy' Tank texted . Emmett was so mad 'when she quits having nightmare's about you I'm sure she will be, leave us alone'. He blocked the number so that she wouldn't have to deal with him again.

Bay woke up, she saw Emmett sitting on a chair, "what's wrong, come lay with me" she signed. He got up and went sit on the bed,"Tank called you, i texted him and told him to leave you alone, he said you were getting his inheritance and you should be happy" she was crying he pulled her into his lap, "I told him off and blocked his number so you don't have to worry about him anymore baby". She cried on his shoulder for a while, "I will text my dad to have the papers changed, he wont be able to contact me ". She laid on the bed "what do you want to do tonight, I was thinking we could go see those places that they told me about, I would love to see the art studio" she signed. "We can do that tomorrow, you can't imagine how nervous I was having to tell you that he called, you are so strong" he signed.

Saturday morning they woke up in each others arms, "In two weeks we will be waking up like this every morning" she signed, "can't wait" he signed.

Sunday they woke up, they were so exhausted from yesterday, there wasn't a part of campus that they hadn't looked at. "I'm going to spend the night with you tonight then go home, I still have a lot to pack, and figure out what paintings i will bring" she signed.

They got back to his house about six in the evening, she took out the dinner Daphne had helped her make. They went through his things and decided what they would bring, and went to sleep.

She had not had a nightmare while they were at school, he hoped it lasted. They woke up the next morning Emmett was going to work, he rubbed Bays shoulder, she looked at him, and kissed him, "I have to take a shower" he signed, "lets go" she signed. He picked her up and brought her to the bathroom, they undressed, and got into the shower, he kissed her then turned her around, and started kissing the back of he neck, he brought a hand around and started playing with her clit. "can I fuck you like this" he signed, she was shaking her head yes. He put it inside of her, and played with her clit the entire time, she had an orgasm, he wasn't done yet' he bent her over some more and kept on she screamed and was cumming again , he finally let it go inside her. She turned around and looked at him , her eyes were big.

"I didn't hurt you" he asked. She started laughing , "I want some more", she signed. He hugged her "I have a week left of work, when we are living together, you can have me when ever you want me. they washed each other and he got dressed for work.

It was two weeks, they were leaving tomorrow morning, the furniture was already delivered yesterday, she had told then exactly were to put it even though she wasn't there she remembered how she wanted it. She got two million from Tank,s father, she had added that she did not want to see him ever again so that was added to the papers.

Emmett was going out to dinner with his mom and dad, she had bought her a new car energy efficient that they would pull the u-hall with her parents weren't coming to collage to move her in they figured that they could do it themselves.

Her parents had gone out of town, so it would be just her tonight, she invited Emmett to come sleep so that they could leave at four in the morning. She had packed her last things in the u-hall and closed it and locked it.

She turned around Tank was standing there looking at her, "I can't believe you could do that to me, your family is rich why did you have to take my inheritance, you are such a bitch" he said. She had a look of panic in her eyes, "i can send you to jail now, you asshole leave now" he slapped her across her face.


	35. NOT AGAIN

It hurt so bad, "Emmett will be here in a few minutes, you had better leave now" she said. He laughed, " I will crush that little boy, you will fuck me now and we can say that I got my two million's worth". She took off running but he caught up to her, outside her studio, he picked her up and threw her inside. "It's empty in here like you were waiting for me, I'm gonna have so much fun" he said.

Her head was hurting, but she had to think, he was drunk she knew that but how could she get away from him. He took his pants off and got down onto the floor, she was sick but she was dressed so that was the best thing that could happen, she waited for him to crawl to her, she got up run he grabbed her by her foot and she fell, she was unconchous.

Emmett got to her house, he had texted her but no response, he was worried but he figured she was in the shower or sleeping. He went into the house and went upstairs she wasn't in her room or in the bathroom.

He walked down stairs and was looking for her everywhere, he walked outside to her studio and saw her naked, passed out and cut everywhere. He ran up to her and tried to wake her up, there was soo much blood, he texted 911 and told them to please come, he texted Regina and her mom and told them she was hurt and going to the hospital.

Finally the ambulance got there, he rode with them, he typed everything into his phone that she was raped before and he would assume it was the same person who did it again, and that she was pregnant, two months and one week, please let them be alright.

They took her to the back and would not let him go, he was crying, he was going to find tank and kill him, no way he was going to get away with that twice.

Her parents were flying in, Regina was there and raising hell, she needed to know how her daughter was, Daphne got there and his mom and dad, they were all consoling him but it did not matter he had to find out how she was.

The doctor finally came out, he pulled them into a waiting room, there was so much blood because she lost the baby, her arms and legs were cut deep they had to stitch them up, she had a severe concussion, which is why she was unconchious, she was raped, and now they were letting her sleep, she would wake up when she was ready. Her entire body was bruised, he had kicked her stomach, which is why she lost the baby.

The police got there and asked him what had happened, he signed and Regina told them, the officer that had handled the rape before came and said he would do everything possible to find him, he was crushed for Bay, she dropped the charges, what else could he possibly want.


	36. dealing with the pain

Three days had passed she had not woken up, he knew why, she was out but she knew what happened, he just held her hand and cried, everyone came to see her, even Ty.

He would talk to her, and try to tell her that it did not matter to him, but nothing. His mom and dad drove to school with their u-haul and unpacked everything so that it would be ready when she woke up, his bike was even in the u-haul.

He fell asleep on the bed, she woke up and looked around there was so many flowers, plants, but nothing looked pretty to her all she could see was his drunk face, like last time she didn't remember anything. She pressed the button for the nurse, she saw her stitched arms, she needed to know how bad it was.

The nurse walked in and was surprised to see her awake, "how's my baby" she asked. The nurse had this look that told her everything, "I'll get the doctor" she took her blood pressure, and her temperature. She just laid there, he had taken her baby away from her, she reached for her phone and called the officer, he would know what had happened.

The doctor came in and told her she lost the baby she had two broken ribs, but she would be fine. Emmett made sure her arms and legs were stitched up where you wouldn't be able to see them, he was still sleeping she had not woken him up.

Her parents got there they were happy to see Emmett sleeping, he had been up for three days. The officer got there "please tell me ya'll have him" she said. "He was arrested when we went to your house that night, we found him passed out in the back yard on the grass but he was bonded out the next day" she started crying "he killed himself, and left you a note, if you want to read it". Her mom was hugging her "just leave it i really don't know if I will ever want to read it"

The nurse had come in and Bay went take a shower, she cried when she saw her legs,he wanted to ruin her life, it wasn't going to happen she was too strong for that. They had taken out her catheter out and she put on her pajamas, they said she could go tomorrow if she was able to walk, and her head and side were feeling better. Now was as good a time as any, her mom walked with her down the hall, she had to get out of here.

They got her food from the taco place in east riverside, enough for Emmett when he woke up. Eight hours had passed he was still sleeping, everyone who had come when she was out came but she did not want to see anyone not even Emmett but she knew that would not happen.

He woke up and reached for Bay's hand, she wasn't there. He called the nurse she walked in "she's been awake for a while now, she was walking she wants to go home tomorrow" she said. He got his phone out "where" he typed, "walk with me".

They went up the elevator to the place where you could see the baby's that were born. He just looked at her, tears were rolling down her cheeks. He got on the side of her, "i'm so sorry baby" he signed. She looked at him "you need to go home now", "baby I will not leave you, I love you so much we will get through this" he signed. "Well if you had come to my house when you said you would, I would still be pregnant, so just leave" she started walking away.

He followed her to her room, there was no way he was going anywhere. She laid down in bed, he sat down on the bed, "Bay I love you no matter what you say I will still love you, and we will get thru this together".

She turned over with her back to him, she was crying. He just laid on the bed and rubbed her back, finally she turned around "please leave you deserve to get some sleep in a bed, you slept for nine hours with your head on the bed, you must hurt" she signed. "I feel fine, I'm just worried about you baby, please talk to me, remember truth only"he signed. .

" He. Raped me ,he wanted pay back for loosing his inheritance, I tried to run but he caught me and knocked me out , thank god I can't remember it , and I don't remember the cutting either, now can you leave" she signed.

He just looked at her, "Bay there is no way I'm leaving , so get that out if your head now, I told you I would be at your house by nine" he pulles out his phone and shows her the 911 call it was nine when he called them "I'm so sorry baby that I did not protect you from him, I never thought he could do that again , but I love you "

"How can you want me,everything hurts, I doubt I can ever make love to you again, it hurts here" she pointed to her chest "he took our baby"

He had tears in his eyes, " He was charged with murder, when he was in jail they told him you were pregnant and you lost the baby, he said he kicked you because he wanted to wake you up, he cut you like you had before he raped you, he thought that's why there was so much blood, he was planning on leaving the country, but when he found out what he had done he killed himself"

"I just want to go to sleep" she signed. He got out of the bed , she laid down and moved her hands for him to lay down she put her head on his chest. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to her she lifted up her right hand and he put it on. " I love you so much" he said.


	37. Loving her no matter what

He slept all night, she did too no nightmares. The nurse came in " she slept well, you are not supposed to be in bed with her, but I let it slide, ya'll are in love , her doctor is on his way so I would not let him see ya'll " she said.

He tried to get out of bed with out waking her but she was holding on so tight to him, he started rubbing her arm, she started to wake up she kissed his neck, "Bay baby please wake up " he said. She opened her eyes and realized where she was and what had happened she curled up and started crying. He tried to hold her but she was having a panic attack, he pressed the button for the nurse .

The nurse comes in and tells Emmett to back up, she goes to Bay's face "count with me" she said "ten, nine, eight" they started counting together "seven, six, five " and she let Bay finish " every time you feel yourself starting to panic remember count Backwards it will help".

She laid in bed he did not move, he had no idea what to do. The doctor came in, "how are you feeling" he asked "I want to go home" she said, " I will release you today but I have the name of a psychiatrists that you have to go see" he said.

"I'm going to college it starts next week, I will find one there, I went to treatment there and I will see what they recommend".

She was dressed and ready," are my parent's comming " she asked. "I will take you home, your SUV Is here" he signed.

"It's packed where is the u-haul " she signed.

"My mom and dad brought it two days ago, whenever your ready we can go"he signed.

She had this look of panic on her face "I had them set up the extra room with a twin bed, I will not invade your space, but I will be there for incase you need anything.

"I can't sleep without you, but I can't be your girlfriend either " she signed.

"That's fine baby" he grabbed her right hand "forevor " and he kissed her ring.

"We need to talk about something" he signed, "I need for you to come home with me, the studio is not ready,tomorrow we can go but tonight please come home with me"

"Can we go to the park, I just want a few minutes by myself, "she signed, "baby I will do what ever you want, I will wait, and you take all the time you need" he signed.

An hour later she walked back to him, " thank you I feel better now, " she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

He got into the car and put his hand out , she looked at it and intertwined her finger's with his. She stayed in the living room for about two hours talking to his mom, his room was practicly empty but it still had a bed he was nervous, he had always been the strong one, but she was the strong one now.

He was laying on the bed when she walked in he sat up " get dressed we are going out to eat with my parent's, then we are leaving in the morning for school, I don't want to be here anymore, maybe I can forget there" she signed.

They got back to his house and she went take a shower, he talked with his mom while she was in there he went to his room and she was there with a towel wrapped around her," question I have to be wrapped up since you are comming with me to school, i need you to wrap me, with no tears please" she signed.

"I will try, I haven't seen you since that night, I will try baby" she stood up and dropped the towel. He gasped her entire middle was bruised, it looked so painful he got the gause bandage and wrapped her. He looked at her legs they were cut across her scars, he got the cream and put them on each leg, then he looked at her arms from the shoulder to the elbow was cut, he put cream on those too.

"Thank you" she wrapped the towel around her again and went to the bathroom to change. He just sat there in shock, he new how hard that must have been for her but the strength she showed made him love her more.

She walked back in to the room, he was just sitting there, " can you get me a glass of water I have to take pain medicine " she signed. He was out the door running to get it.

"Thanks" she said when he walked back in. He waited for her to get into bed, you could see she was in pain "in the hospital the pain medicine was better ".

He got in the bed and she put her head on his chest, he could feel the tears , he started crying too.

Seven the next morning he woke up, her head was still on his chest, he did not know how to wake her, so he just laid there till eight when she woke up.

"Good morning beautiful " he kissed her forehead "you ready to start our new life together " he signed.

"I'm scared , I just don't know how to live with you now" she signed. He hugged her " i made my parents put all of my stuff in the extra room, baby i love you" he signed. "Its not the extra room its the baby's room, I'm so sorry, I should have fought harder, I knew what he was going to do, I tried to run I really did" she signed.

"Bay I don't ever want to here you say sorry again, a man at least one hundred fifty pounds over you was drunk and he did the most horrible thing, I know you tried to run because you would never let him do that to you, we will deal with this in counseling, we are both going to go". He hugged her "now let's get dressed and get going".


	38. The Apartment

They finally got to the apartment, and walked in everything was set up his mom had even hung up her paintings she sat on the couch " I need something for pain, please" she signed. He was already walking out with a glass of water and medicine, "I think I know you too good, I'm sorry your hurting, why don't you go lay down and I will see what I can make for dinner, your mom sent so much stuff with my mom, I think we are covered for at least a month" he signed.

She walked into the room, and laid on the bed. "What do you want for dinner baby, we have so much , your mom bought another freezer its in the laundry room" he signed. He looked at her and sat on the bed , "I'm really not hungry now, maybe after my nap, surprise me" she signed.

He put something in the oven for tonight, he sat on the couch and put the TV on, twenty minutes later he walked into her room, to make sure she was ok, she was stating at the ceiling, " you can't sleep" he signed. She looked at him " I need you to lay with me until I fall asleep, I keep thinking and that's not good to many bad thoughts" she signed. He got in bed with her and held her hand , " if you have thoughts about that night remember that I love you so much, you make me so happy Bay, forever " he signed.

She finally fell asleep, he felt so bad for her, the pain she must be going thru. He walked in to the extra room, his eyes were full of tears two weeks ago they were so happy, there baby was on the way, and he took that from them.

He checked on her again and went see about the food, he had to go to the store there was a few things they needed but he would wait till she was awake. He went back in the room and laid down, it was two hours she was sleeping, she would be waking up soon.

She woke up and was startled, Emmett grabbed her hand " had a good nap" , she hugged him " I slept very well, thanks for laying with me", she kissed him on the lips. " I did not stay the whole time, I went check on the food, and organized my drawer's, I did yours too."

They walked into the living room, "i need to go to the store can yo u believe we have no coffee" he signed. She had a look of panic on her face "can i go I'm not ready to be alone" she signed. He kissed her forehead, "put some shoes on please, I'll turn the food off" he signed.

She walked out of the room, he was worried she needed him , he was going to be there for her but what about when school started or when he got a job. She walked out with a jacket on,"please let me it is colder here than at home " he hugged her "what ever you need to be comfortable with baby"

They shopped for so long he thought they had everything they needed boy he was wrong, ten shopping bags later they went to the grocery store, she bought so many snacks " I just gained ten pounds " he signed.

They brought the bags inside, she went into the bathroom and unpacked everything that went in there, he unpacked the kitchen. "Dinner's ready" he signed . He had set the table with candles , there food was served.

She kissed him " I love you so much " she said, they had dinner and she washed the dishes and went sit beside him on the couch, he had a pain pill for her with some water. " can you kiss me like you used to" she signed. " Bay I love you, I am dying to kiss you, but it always turns in to something else and I know you will tell me when your ready, if you ever are " he signed.

"But I want to forget please just kiss me " he put his hands on each side of her face and kissed her. They kissed for a long time, he pulled away "we need to stop " he said. She crawled onto his lap, she started kissing his neck, " baby please " he said. "I'm not sure I can have sex, but we can do other things " she signed.

He just sat there with his eyes closed, when he opened them she was gone, he was trying to catch his breath .

He walked in to her room, she was laying under the covers "get undressed" she said . He undressed like she told him, he laid down next to her "baby you are in control we don't have to take this any further " he signed. She kissed him,"I want to try" she signed.


	39. Trying

He went and turned the lamps on, and got back in to bed he pulled the covers off of her. She was still wrapped up, he started kissing her breasts, she was running her fingers through his hair, he moved up to her neck, "I love you so much baby" he said. She opened her eyes, he ran his hand up and down her slit, "you are sure" she nodded her head, he started playing with her clit, she closed her eyes again " no baby look at me please" she looked at him, he put a finger inside of her, a tear came out of her eye, he kissed it, and put another finger inside of her, he started kissing her neck again.

He could feel her moaning, she started to tighten, he moved to her lips, she lost it, she was cumming, she held on to him and cried, until she fell asleep. He didn't know what to do, his bed was in the other room, but he felt she needed him to stay with her. What he really needed was a cold shower.

She woke up the next morning feeling sore, she got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get her pain pills. She got back to the room he made her feel so loved last night, but she fell asleep. She started kissing his neck, and moved down to his chest, she could see he wad getting hard, but still sleeping. She started kissing it, and sucking it, he opened his eyes.

"Bay fuck you don't have " she put it all the way in her mouth,"oh fuck" he signed. She did not let a drop fall from her mouth. " Can I be woken up like that every morning " she laughed.

"Want to take a bath with me" she signed, "how bout I cook breakfast" he signed.

She stood up and turned around, he unwrapped her ,she faced him he had tears in his eyes, he bent down and kissed her stomach, she grabbed his chin "no tears we will be fine"she signed. .

She went into the bathroom, she ran her a bath. He put some shorts on and a shirt and went make breakfast. Her mom had texted him directions on how to make peanut butter pancakes. He thought he did a good job, he even put a smiley face on them.

She walked into the kitchen in a robe with a knew bandage in her hand," I have to wash the other one" she signed. He wrapped her up again, "smiley faces are they peanut butter" she asked, he was shaking his head yes , she kissed him.

They were done with breakfast, he was washing the dishes and she was on the phone. " I have to go to treatment today, they want to talk with both of us " she signed. He got up and went to the bathroom, she heard the shower being turned on.

He was so nervous , these people he was going see today new how bad he had hurt her, he hoped they would talk about what happened to her since she left, not why she was there in the first place.


	40. Dealing

They talked to there counsler first , they both cried then Bay went to her phychirist alone, he was left alone with the counselor. "Its nice to finally meet you Emmett, how are you feeling about what happened", the counselor said. They had an interpetor, " I found her we were supposed to be leaving for college the next day, there was so much blood, I made sure she was breathing then I texted 911" he signed. " But how are you feeling " she said, he was confused, " I just want her to be ok"

"Emmett we both know what happen in the past, I have gotten to know Bay very well, we talked several times since she left us, she thinks ya'll are forevor, this is not my place to say this but if it's not let her go now, because I don't think she could take getting her heart broken again" the counselor left the room it was just him and the interpetor.

He closed his eyes, that hurt but he deserved it , he left her when she was going thru a hard time.

She got out if the office, he was waiting outside, he hugged her, " I have to go to the infirmary, the Dr wants to see it and prescribe something for the pain and the fear of being left alone, she thinks that will help" she signed.

He sat back down she looked at him, he shook his head no , she closed her eyes and walked to the infirmary.

He waited till she got back, he hugged her again "lets go to our new park,"she signed.

They had hours at the park, just talking about everything, it was like nothing happened .

At the apartment he got her new pills, he hoped these would work. She went lay down afterwards he made her go alone, she new it was what the counselor said, but so soon he could have waited a few days.

He went check on her about thirty minutes later, she wasn't in bed, he looked around the room, he walked out the only door that was closed was the one that was closed the one to his room.

He walked in she was sobbing on the floor, he went to pick her up and sat in the office chair. He new it would happen , but now he couldn't help himself they cried together.

She fell asleep, he brought her to her room and laid down with her, he fell asleep too.

She woke up and looked at him, she just left him there sleeping, she got her sketch pad and went to the living room. She drew a picture of Emmett holding a baby, she got out colored pins and colored both there hair red and there eyes blue. It was exactly like it was in her dream.

She walked back into her room, and went in her nightstand it was where she had put the letter from Tank. She brought it into the living room and opened it,

I'M SO SORRY BAY, I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT MY DAD HAD JUST TOLD ME I LOST MY INHERITANCE AND YOU DROPPED THE CHARGES , I WAS PISSED THAT HE DID THAT WITH OUT EVEN TALKING TO ME FIRST, I CAN'T EVEN SAY HOW SORRY I AM, I HAD SO MUCH TO DRINK THAT NIGHT AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER DOING THAT TO YOU. I WENT BACK TO TOWN TO TALK TO YOU, BUT GOT DRUNK WITH FRATERNITY BROTHERS, WE DID DRUGS, I THOUGHT I WAS INVINCIBLE, AND I DID IT AGAIN.

I KILLED YOUR BABY, I KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN A WONDERFUL MOTHER, I'M SO SORRY I THINK YOU KNOW ME WELL ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT I WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT TO YOU.

I AM GOING TO SAY GOOD BYE NOW, I JUST CANT LIVE WITH THE GUILT, I'M SURE THAT YOU WILL HAVE MANY KID'S

I LOVE YOU

TANK

She left Emmett a note, going for a walk be back soon, I love you.


	41. REALLY BAY

Emmett woke up, she wasn't laying next to him he got up and went to the living room and saw her note, he walked into the kitchen to get him some water. He walked and saw her sketch pad he looked through it and he saw on the last page a colored picture of him and a baby, he would have loved to have been able to have it. He saw something on the seat he opened it was Tank's note he read it and tried to call her , her phone started vibrating she left behind.

He ran down the street , looking everywhere for her, he was thankful that he had the keys in his pocket, she was not released to drive yet. He ran down both sides of the street, he couldn't find her anywhere, he walked in to wait for her.

"Hey baby how long have you been up" she signed.

"Where have you been I looked for you over an hour ago, fuck Bay I was so worried "he signed.

"I was sitting by the pool,you were trying to make me do stuff alone, I needed to think" , she signed.

He hugged her and pulled out the letter, "I was freaking out Bay, are you ok" he singed.

"Actually im fine, I had a dream earlier about you and our baby, that's why I was crying in its room i thought it would be there, it was so real, "she signed. Emmett hugged her," so I woke up and drew my dream then I read the note and went for a walk "

" I read it too , I have to know how you feel, I don't forgive him, maybe in time, do you? " he asked.

"Not really, but I think we just have to move on with our lives, don't forget but live" she signed.

He was just blown away by her strength, she got up and went to the kitchen, she comes out with snacks, he took the Chips and salsa out of her hand, "tomorrow I will go put some application's in, we start school on Monday, I need to have a job, " she was about to say something " your money , you deserve it and i will contribute to this house " he signed.

She stuck her tongue at him " I will make you pay for that " he signed, she put on the TV and watched a show.

" I want you to move all of your things into my room, I want to use your room for painting, I need to feel more comfortable when im alone, since you insist on having a job, I think that would be for the best" she signed.

"Well now's a good time to move my stuff, we can order pizza" he signed.

They had totally different ways to move stuff, she was so disorganized, it was going across the hall, it should have taken them about an hour, three hours later he was so mad. His face was so red, he picked her up and brought her into the living room "stay" he said.

Thirty minutes later, he walk's out she is drawing , he looks over her shoulder, its a picture of him with horns and a tail, he sits down in the chair and looks at her "I'm glad we did not move your bed, cause that's where you will be sleeping tonight" she signed.

She went onto the kitchen and got some tape and taped the picture of him as the devil on the door, "I'm going take a bubble bath let me know when the pizza gets here" she signed. She got undressed in the living room, and turned around for him to unwrap her, when he was done she snatched the wrap from his hands and went to the bathroom.

Wow they both were mad but with that picture on the door he had to laugh, what was he going to do.

The pizza got there a few minutes later, he paid the guy and sat down, what to do now.

He figured he had better make her happy, he undressed and went to the bathroom, the door was unlocked, she was in the tub with he eyes closed and her headphones on, wow that wasn't smart. He pulled them out of her ears and was shaking his head no he got onto the tub, "can we just say that it was our first fight living together, and we are both sorry" he signed. She looked at him and splashed water in his face, he wiped it off, " please" she splashed him again.

"The pizza's here, would you please not be mad at me anymore, I love you , even though I'm mad at you too, i want to get along" he signed. She closed her eyes and went under water, she stayed like that for a few seconds.

She got out of the tub, and dried off and walked in to the bedroom. Shit he thought, tonight was going to be bad.

He went to get his clothes, the door was locked to the bedroom, he put his head against it "really Bay" he said. Well if this was how she wanted to be he would be the same way. He went to the bathroom and put his old clothes on again, got the keys for his motorcycle his helmet and left.


	42. Getting over the fear!

He was so mad they had talked about locked doors, he asked her please not to do that to him, he needed to make sure she was ok, they were going to have a long talk when he got back.

She had put her headphones back in, she dried her hair and thirty minutes later she walked out, with her wrap in her hands she was ready to apologize .

He wasn't in the living room she walked into the bathroom and the extra room , she walked into the kitchen, his helmet and his keys were gone, she went back into the room and put her robe on, she went to walk out side, she opened the door the sun was setting she started to panic. She was fine being alone during the day but at night, it wasn't even a week since it happened.

Two hours had passed the went pick up some flower's for her, he got home nothing was on it the living room, he walked to her bedroom nothing, he was starting to panic. He walked into the extra room and then the kitchen, nothing. He texted her and her phone started vibrating on the coffee table.

He turned all of the lights on in the house, in the bedroom he turned the lights on and then the closet light on, there was a blanket that he did not recognize, he pulled it and Bay was underneath it, her arms were wrapped around her head, and she was crying.

He laid down in the closet "Bay I'm so sorry please talk to me , please baby please" he said. "You left me alone they were arguing next door I was so scared, It hasn't even been a week Emmett, how could you leave me alone so soon" she said.

Tears started coming how could he have been such an ass, he was mad and that's why he left, he had not even thought about how much time had passed since the attack, he let his anger get the best of him again.

"I'm sorry , so sorry I left because you had the door locked, and it made me so mad, I never thought about you being scared baby, I did not even think about how long it had been, please know that it will never happen again, please forgive me" he signed.

She started crying harder than before he put an arm around her, he pulled her out of the closet, and picked her up he brought her into the living room and just held her until she stopped. " Please say you forgive me for everything, I am so sorry, you are my life Bay, I can't believe I was such an ass, please forgive me" he signed.

She got off of his lap, she still had the wrap in her hand, she gave it to him, she took her robe off, he wrapped her up. She put it back on and went to the bathroom, she washed her face and walked out, "hungry" she asked. He shook his head yes, he got plates the pizza was cold but at least she was going to eat.

When they were done, she curled up into a little ball on the sofa, leaning against him. He just rubbed her shoulder, she had not said anything about forgiveness yet, but he had messed up really bad.

"I need a pill, and I'm going to bed" she signed, he got up and got her pill and a glass of water. She took it and looked at him and put her hand out "I'm sorry too, I was coming out of my room to apologize, and you were gone, I panicked so I sat down on the couch and started drawing trying to calm my self, then they started arguing next door, and someone hit the wall I just lost it, I know he is dead and wont come for me but I couldn't help it I had to hide. That was my blanket from when i was little, it was in my closet i covered up with it , I'm so sorry" she signed.

"Again you have nothing to be sorry for, I left you alone, can I sleep with you tonight, please" he signed. She hugged him and brought him to her room.

They got into bed, " baby please say you forgive me, please" he signed. She looked at him and kissed him, "there is nothing to forgive you for, we had a fight i locked you out of our room, I would have left too, thank you for the flowers by the way" she signed.

She laid on his chest and went to sleep, he was just in shock he saw how scared she was, but she said there was nothing to forgive him for she was so strong.

He woke up the next morning she was still sleeping on his chest, he felt so bad about last night, he would find some way to make it up to her. He got out of the bed, and went make breakfast.

He walkes back in the room, with breakfast for both of them and a vase with a flower he bought last night.

He sat down next to her and rubbed her back to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked at him " good morning" she signed. She kissed him , she pulled him down " I want you now" she signed, he closed his eyes " baby please we don't have to do anything " he signed.

She ran her hand over the bulge in his pants, she took her shirt off and her shorts, " please make love to me "she signed.

He was scared, it was way to soon to be thinking about that, " Bay, tell me what u want, but its too soon for that , " she took off his underwear and started stroking it, " I will make you cum, please baby" he signed. She got on top of him and kissed him, and put it inside of her " you don't want me " she signed. He just laid there with his eyes closed, she was riding him , he put his hands on her hips and sat up. He kissed her and was pulling her into him " I love you so much " he said. She took his face in her hands " really baby, show me how much" she signed.

He took her off of him and laid her on the side if him," let's see how many times I can make you cum" he singed.


	43. Special

"Are you ready baby, tell me if it is too much" he signed. He started kissing her mouth, then moved to her neck, and played with her clit, he moved to her breasts and put a finger inside her. She was moaning he added a finger and put his thumb massaging her clit, she had her first orgasm, he never moved his fingers, he was kissing her mouth " stop" she said.

He sat up " do you want me to stop or need me to stop" he signed, she looked at him "want" she said.

He started massaging it again he was kissing her neck, she had her second one. She was trying to get away from him, he took his fingers out of her, she was trying to catch her breath, "you want me to leave you alone, or do you need me to " he asked.

She rolled her eyes, " I don't think I could survive another one"she signed. He started laughing, " good thing I know CPR " he signed .

He scooted down and started licking it, she tried to get away but he would not let her. She had her third one, she sat up " I need you to stop" she signed. He got up and put his clothes on, he grabbed the tray " breakfast is cold now" he signed.

They had breakfast, when they were done he put the tray beside the bed, " I still want you inside of me" she signed. He closed his eyes ," baby I don't have any condoms, please wait till I get some" he signed.

She started kissing him " we don't need that baby I need you now" she signed. "Bay please its to soon, you have to have time to get over loosing our little pebble, your stomach has to heel two broken ribs is nothing to mess with, remember what the counselor said, six months to a year baby, please say you understand " he signed.

She got up , she did not have any clothes on but was still wrapped, " I'm hurting, and i need a shower" she signed. He took her wrap off and she went take a shower , he got her a glass of water and her pill and put them on the counter, and did the dishes.

When she got out of the shower she walked in the living room with her wrap "it looks so much better baby " he signed.

She sat next to him, " I want to have a baby, I know what the Dr said but I feel so empty inside, I had something to love, and now all I have is pain " she signed.

He hugged her, she was talking to him, it felt so good to finally have that conversation " how about I go to the store and get something to cook tonight, and ill get something so we can practice for the next six months." he signed.

He went to the store, and got stuff to make taco's for supper and a large box of condoms. He got back to her house and she couldn't be found. 'Where are you at' he texted, 'by the pool' she responded, 'where is this mystery pool at Bay?'. He did not get a response back, he put up the groceries, she walked in "change and follow me to the pool, please" she signed.

He changed into some swim trunks and followed her outside, it was a very nice pool he jumped in, "won't you join me " he signed, " I will never be able to do that, I don't think I will ever be comfortable, baby" she signed.

He got out of the pool, and kissed her, and laid beside her , she was sketching the trees and the pool, "that's gorgeous baby" he signed. " I can't be in the apartment alone, since the fight last night" she signed. He looked at her "would you like for me to go and talk with them , or management I think I can get my point across" he asked.

She shook her head no, "thank you for trying to save me again, I'm fine it will take a few days, are you going look for a job?" she signed.

"Not yet, I have some money in savings, it will tide me over for a few months, when you say you are ready then I will get one, not before" he signed.

"After school on Monday i have a Dr appointment, it's at two what time do you get out?" she signed. "I get off at one where do you want to meet at" he asked, "I'll be waiting outside your class, I hope he lets me drive, I need to be more independent" she signed.

They stayed outside for about two hours, " I want to paint" she signed, they went back to the apartment, he took a shower. When he got out he peaked in to the extra room she was talking on the phone.

He walked in there about thirty minutes later, she was off he handed her a glass of wine she looked at him like he was crazy " there was a lady who was signing at the grocery store , we got to talking and i asked her if she could buy this for us and she said she would love too" she took the glass "thank you and her" she signed.

"Who was that on the phone" he asked, she rolled her eyes, "that was my whole family in KC they all had something to say, they want to come visit us already" she signed. He laughed, "and" , "i said they would have to get a hotel, we need our privacy" she signed. He grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and put it over his face, and was shaking his head no, she was laughing so hard, she started crying. "Whats wrong baby" he signed," i hurt i laughed to hard, it hurts, so bad" she signed. He got up and got her pills, he just held her until she stopped crying, "I'm sorry baby I will not make you laugh again" he looked so sincere , she laughed, "thank you for making me forget, I love you so much."

They had dinner it was so good, she got up to wash the dishes and he shook his head " I got it, relax"

She went to fix her another glass " no only one a night, you just had something for pain " he signed. " Bossy " she said

She walked to the bedroom and put on her purple lingere, she could not wait for tonight. She got under the covers and waited for him.


	44. Memories

He got into bed it looked like she was sleeping, he kissed her hair and put his arm around her. She took his arm and put it under the covers and put it on her breasts, she took his hand in hers and started squeezing , "baby what do you want" he said, she turned around, "please I have been waiting all day for you to be inside of me" she signed.

He sat up " I don't want to scare you baby, so we will do what ever you want to do" he signed. She started laughing "what I want is for you to fuck me, until I'm begging you to stop" she signed.

He got out of the bed and got a condom out, he sat in the desk chair, "remember when you were in Paris and we had skype sex, I want to do it again" he signed. She laughed "when I called you sir?" she asked. He closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Stand up and turn around, then bend over so I can see that sexy ass" he signed. She did exactly what he said, then turned around, and waited for her next order.

"Take the top off then lay down" she did that, 'now start at your neck and rub your way down to your breasts" he signed. She was still wrapped, he stood up and took her thong off, he sat down between her legs.

"Lower and lower, how wet are you baby" he asked, she closed her eyes, "drenched" she signed. She started rubbing her clit, she put a finger inside of her then another one, she had an orgasm. She pulled her hand up to suck on her fingers but he was too quick for that he grabbed them and sucked .

"Sir what would you like now" she signed. He laid down between her legs and started licking and kissing , she came again.

"Are you ready for me " he signed, she nodded her head yes he got up and ripped the foil and got behind her, he put it in, and started circling his hips he was kissing her neck. " I wont be able to last long, baby " he said. He took her hand in his and put it on her clit and started massaging it, they came together.

He sat up in bed, he was trying to catch his breath, he took it off and laid back down. He hugged her to him she sat up, he looked at her "I did not beg you to stop" she signed..

The look on his face was too funny, " I,m kidding baby, you know I've had enough, I love you" she signed.

They woke up the next morning, " last night was amazing " she signed. " How about morning sex. " he signed. She started laughing " how about this " she kissed him " you make me breakfast , give me a pain pill, then we can go have a shower together".

He got up and put shorts on , he went to the kitchen brewed coffee and made egg sandwiches. He walked into the bedroom with the tray again . They had breakfast and coffee. " I'm still hurting, he took the wrap off, he touched her on every bruise when he got to the side with the broken ribs, she yelled when he touched it ," we are going to the hospital" he signed

He finally had her dressed and ready to go, when they got there he had to fill out the paperwork, when he put everything down , he had to keep wiping the tears, to think about what she had been thru.

The Dr sent her to get an MRI, he asked Emmett if they had been having sex, he told him how fragile she was , she had one that was fractured and one that was cracked. He could have caused serious damage yesterday and not to touch her for at least three weeks.


	45. Poor Bay

He had to figure out how to tell her that for the next few weeks they could not make love, actually they could not do anything, he had to keep his hands to himself for a while. He knew she had broken ribs but he thought they were just fractured, to know that one was cracked made him hate Tank more.

She came out of the room and met him in the waiting room, "so no more sex for close to a month" she signed. He hugged her "no more of anything, baby it is bad one of them is cracked, I'm so sorry about last night"

"Baby last night had nothing to do with it, I got what I wanted, and now I have to wait for some more, you had nothing to do with it, I on the other hand had a lot to do with it, i think you had better sleep in the other room for a while" she signed.

He looked relieved, " I was going to suggest that but I did not know how you would take it, I don't want you to be afraid, how about for the first few nights I sleep on the floor in case you need me" he signed.

She looked at him "you are awesome, but school starts tomorrow we both need are sleep, if I need you I will go into your room , hopefully I wont need to, stronger pain medicine "

They got home, she went to sleep again the medicine was really strong, he got there things in there book sack for tomorrow. He went out side and got on his bike he needed a break from the guilt he felt, he drove to there park and sat on a bench and cried, to think about what she had been through.

About two hours later he got back to the apartment, the girl next door was knocking on there door, she saw Emmett, " hi how are you doing, i need to borrow some sugar, I'm baking a cake" she said. He looked at her "I'm deaf" he signed. She signed it to him, he looked at her "I'm and interpreter at the college here, my sister is deaf" she signed.

He invited her into the apartment, "wait here for a second I have to go check on my girlfriend" he signed. When he walked in to the room she was sleeping on her back, like the Dr had told her to, he kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

He walked out the bedroom she was staring at the pictures on the wall, "these are amazing" she signed. He smiled "that's my girlfriends art, we are starting college tomorrow, she is amazing" he signed.

"Wow I'm interpreting for a girl and a guy this semester, what are y'all names" she signed. "Well my girlfriend's hearing but I'm Emmett"

She laughed, "well I'm very glad to meet you and I will see you at school, because you are stuck with me for two classes" she signed. He laughed, they went over his classes and he fixed her some sugar, she was walking out the door when Bay walked into the living room, she just looked at her, the girl saw Bay's scars and she gasped.

He looked like a deer in head lights, "you need to leave now i will talk to you tomorrow" he signed. He turned around and ran to the bedroom he opened the door she was on the floor crying, he picked her up and brought her to the living room, he held her while she cried.

She stopped and looked at him "I'm so ugly why did you not tell me anyone was here, i would have put some clothes on, how can you stand to even look at me" she signed.

"Bay she is our neighbor she needed to borrow some sugar, she signs her sister is deaf, she will be interpreting for me at school, baby I went into the room about fifteen minutes ago and you were sleeping, I did not want to wake you, and I love you scars and all, please say you understand baby I will have to talk to her , and tell her about you, and she will understand, Bay you are beautiful, inside and out" he signed.

She just cried , he got up and went to the kitchen he had taken lasagna out of the freezer he put it into the oven, he walked into the room and got some shorts and a shirt that she would be comfortable in.

He walked back into the living room, he sat her up, he kissed the scars on her breasts, the little shirt she had on was not covering them up enough, he put a shirt on her and a long pair of shorts, if he had new that she was in just her panties he would have woken her up and told her that they had company, how could he have been so stupid.


	46. Making it work

She had just laid there not saying or signing a word. He sat beside her and rubbed her arm, he would try signing but she wasn't paying attention to him it was like he wasn't even there. Finally she looked at him " I need a pill" she signed. He looked at her "baby you have to wait about two hours before you get another one, and you have to eat first, I have lasagna in the oven it will be ready in about thirty minutes" he signed. She closed her eyes again.

He was so worried, this was the old Bay, the girl he saw in the park, she looked so scared. He got up and went to the bathroom he took all the razors out of there and hid them in his room, he knew that she would freak out but he needed to keep her safe, and that was the only way he knew how.

Thirty minutes later he fixed the some food and brought it to her, he rubbed her shoulder she looked at him " foods ready baby" he signed, she turned around and was facing the back of the sofa and covered her face.

He started crying, he got on the floor "I'm so sorry, please she just wanted to borrow something, please say you forgive me" he said. He could see her shoulder's moving, he knew she was crying. Finally he took the covers off of her, and picked her up and sat down on the sofa, " please talk to me, please" he signed.

"You must have been so embarrassed when I walked into the living room, I will never do that again" she signed.

He took he off his lap and sat on the floor in front of her, "Bay, I was not embarrassed at all, I just wanted her out of the apartment, I love you Bay , I love you so much, you had the most horrible thing happen to you twice baby, please understand that I just want to make you happy, if I had known that you were waking up no one would have been here, you have to know how sorry I am about that baby" he signed. She started crying again " I just want to be a normal girlfriend, you don't want to take care of me for the rest of your life, maybe we should" he kissed her like his life depended on it " forever baby forever" he said.

They hugged for a long time " I will go take a bubble bath when I get out I will eat and take my pill it still hurts, I think the pain was from the orgasms you made me have, too much moving for me, I think they were worth it thou"

" I will go run it for you"he signed. When he walked in the bathroom he ran her bath he had no clue if he should get her razors or not, he would get them and stay while she bathed.

"It's ready baby" he signed, she walked into the bathroom and got undressed she got in the bubble bath "thank you" she signed. He sat on the floor " I thought we would talk while I give you a bath" he signed.

She shook her head and got up she handed him the razor " please get out I need a bath by myself, I don't need to be watched ".

He got up and was walking out " i love you please believe that I just want to make sure you are ok" he signed. She looked at him " I've gotten better baby you have to believe in me" she signed.

He walked out but left the door open, he got in the kitchen the trash was full, he took it out and brought it to the dumpster, he was walking back he sees Abbie outside smoking he walkes up " that's bad for your health " he signed.

" I know" she signed, " how's your girlfriend , she did not look like she wanted to see me".

He put his back against the wall " you were the fourth person to see her scars, we were signing so she didn't know anyone was there, she cried for about two hours".

" Artists are special, how long have y'all been together" she asked. " on and off for three years, let me put it this way we have loved each other for a long time, I broke her heart twice, and she forgave me each time " he signed .

She looked confused " some of those looked fresh, im worried that she may do it to you" she signed.

" She was raped twice by the same person, the fresh cuts were from him, he was trying to wake her up, but the concussion he gave her had her out for three days, he broke ribs and she lost my baby" he signed, he could not stop crying, he started walking into the apartment.

" Wait please" she walked in to her apartment and walked out with two pieces of cake " tell her i am so sorry, if she ever wants to talk please come over"


	47. Emmett

He brought the two pieces of cake into the apartment and sat on the couch and cried, his poor baby both of them, he couldn't believe that he had hurt his Bay and taken his baby.

Bay walked into the living room and saw him, he crying so hard , she sat on the couch and put his head in her lap.

When he stopped he looked at her, "I had to write it and say it today, he hurt you and took our baby, I can't believe that almost two weeks has passed it's just hitting me now" he signed, "he hurt you baby in a way I can't even imagine I'm so sorry"

She kissed him " he broke me but I have you to look at everyday , you bring me happiness that I never thought I would have again, we will make it, the psychologist told me I have to wake up every morning and thank god that I'm alive and I can have as many babies that we want to have, the cuts will heal, and we can be happy."

 _i am taking a break from this story, i can't think of anything else to write, if y'all have suggestions pm me PLEASE!_


	48. Christmas

It was Christmas time Emmett and Bay had gone home, they were staying at Emmett's moms because her dad said they could not sleep together at her house.

She had drawn pictures for everyone for their Christmas present. She had them framed they were all in black and white with color for there eyes.

Emmett had face timed her dad to ask him to marry Bay, he hoped that this time she would say yes.

Daphne took her shopping, he would work on the timeline while they were out. He had not been there since he showed it to her before he left for California, they had not talked about it he hoped it was still there.

He drove up to it and the whole wall was painted red, he couldn't believe it. He got out of the car it was blood red. She said it was because of Tank that she cut herself, seeing this he knew that wasn't the truth, he broke her heart.

Now he had to come up with a new plan, if he would propose at all. He needed to talk to someone who would tell him honestly what to do.

He called Travis, he said he was at the dorm so he went to see him.

They talked and drank some beer he had, the guilt Emmett felt was unbelievable. He knew that Tank had alot to do with it but this proved he had done it to her too.

Travis texted Daphne and told her that Emmett was drunk and he would just spend the night there. Bay was concerned but Daphne suggested they go sleep at the guest house tonight they could have a girls night.

They got Regina to go and get them daiquiris and talked. It had been a while since the sisters had time alone together, they talked about the rape and how she was doing in Chicago. She told her that this was the first night with out Emmett since the last one, she didn't no if she would be able to sleep without him.


	49. Getting her through the night!

Emmett woke up and looked at his phone it was three in the morning, he got so drunk his head was killing him. Poor Bay, he texted her 'I love you' , he knew that this was the first night they were apart since the last rape he hoped she was ok.

'I love you too' she sent back, he face timed her " I'm so sorry I drank too much, if it makes you feel better I have the worst headache" he signed.

She smiled " why were you drinking, we were supposed to go out to dinner tonight" she signed.

"I went to the timeline, you said that it was mostly because of Tank, I broke your heart now I know that I had a lot to do with it to. You are the love of my life Bay, please don't ever forget that' he signed.

She smiled " I went to the timeline a lot, about three weeks after I painted it red. But I would still go to look at it, to remember how much you loved me. I painted it red because that was the only gallon of paint I had, there was no other reason" she signed.

"Are you at my mom's" he asked. "I'm at the guest house me and my sister had daiquiris, and she fell asleep but you know I can't sleep with out you" she signed.

"I'll call a cab, I know why you can't sleep, baby how are you doing being across the drive way" he signed.

"You think that's why, I haven't been thinking about it, you don't have to come" she signed.

" Baby I'll be there as soon as I can, you know I love you right" he signed.

" I know baby, I love you too" she signed.

About forty minutes later he got there, he was going down the drive way and he saw the light in her old studio was on, she was sitting with her back against the wall.

There were no tears though, he looked at her " baby what are you doing in here, I think we should go up stairs" he signed. She patted the floor next to her, he went sit, "you make me feel whole, I couldn't imagine my life with out you in it" she signed.

He stood up and pulled her up with him and kissed her, " the same goes for me too, we will be together forever " he signed.

They walked up the stairs and he got him some Tylenol, they laid on the couch together and fell asleep.


	50. consequences

He woke up the next morning Daphne was cooking breakfast, Bay was still sleeping. He carefully got off the couch and went get him some coffee. "You know your not supposed to be here" she signed.

He took a drink of coffee, " I cant believe you brought her here to sleep, she was raped about fifty feet away. I texted her to say I loved her at three and she was still awake, you have to know how hard that is for her" he signed.

"We talked about everything last night, she did not even mention being so close to it. I really don't think she realized it, thank you for taking care of her" she signed.

He stood up and hugged her, "think I should leave" he signed. Daphne laughed " he will know, deal with the consequences" she signed.

He went next door, he was ready. Her dad meant him outside with his arms folded " sir I'm sorry I texted her at three and she was still awake, Daphne should not have taken her here, when I got here she was in the garage were it happened." he signed.

John put out his hand and Emmett shook it, "she is still sleeping". Emmett shook his head yes, and John closed his eyes " thank you, y'all can stay here I know that you love her." he signed.

Emmett was shaking his head " I will have to ask her, last night I was worried , but she seemed to be ok".

He went up stairs and told Daphne and Regina what he had told him and they talked about his proposal plans that were useless now. He asked for there advice.

Regina pointed to the sofa Bay was stretching, Emmett went up to her and kissed her forehead. "You must be tired' he signed, she shook her head no and went to the bathroom. She walked out and everyone had breakfast.

They got home and each went take a shower, when they both were done they talked about what her dad had said. She was happy that he finally understood that they were forever, but they would not go to sleep there until Christmas eve. Emmett's bed was too comfortable.

Bay's phone was ringing, she walked out of the room to answer it. He just laid there with his eyes closed, he had to figure out how to propose. She jumped into the bed " Emmett I was accepted to go spend the semester in Italy" she signed. He was so happy they hugged for a while, "I just don't know what I will do for a whole semester without you" he signed.

"Just think about the skype sex, and then when I get back we can recreate them" she signed.. They would stay till the thirtieth, and then go home she needed to pack and get ready her plane left on the eighth.


	51. Together

Christmas was awesome as usual, everyone loved there presents from Bay and Emmett, his dad was the hardest one to give it had everyone in it, with Emmett holding his brother, he looked just like him with blond hair though. She figured that's what there baby would have looked like.

He would propose tomorrow night, on New Years Eve he had planned out everything. They left to make the eight hour trip home Bay kept sneezing, he stopped and got her some medicine and she slept the entire way. When they got back home he goes to wake her up she was freezing, and it felt like she had a fever. He drove straight to the hospital.

She had the flu. The Dr put them both on the medicine , he figured if he caught Emmett's before it started it would be for the best.

They got home and he carried her and put her to bed, then he texted everyone in KC to tell them to be prepared. He washed the clothes and made them soup for supper. When he got Bay to eat he went into the living room and had to think, he would have to propose before she left for Italy.

Six days later they were feeling much better, it had gotten Emmett a little but not as bad as Bay.

They had made plans to go out tomorrow night, she would be leaving the next day. They had not made love in three weeks, with them staying at there parents houses they were not comfortable especially at her house. Then the flu knocked them both down.

Emmett had a job interview , he took his shower and left. Bay went into the extra room and put the clothes he was planning on wearing tonight in there she needed her privacy.

The first day they had gotten to KC she had gone with Katherine to a tattoo parlor, she had gotten flesh colored tattoo's over her scars, you could only see the one's Tank had done and the ones that were too deep and long. The ones on her breasts were covered , there were about ten that weren't . It was tricky not letting Emmett see, she had to make sure she was dressed at all times.

He got back to the apartment and told her he got the job, it was at a motorcycle shop. They were so happy, he would have something to do when she was away.


	52. Love or Not?

It was three "I'm going get ready" she signed, he looked at her "your clothes are in the extra room, I need my privacy" and she walked out. He put his hands over his face, he was so nervous, he did not know what he would do if she said no again.

About thirty minutes later he got a text "can you come help me" it was from Bay.

He walk's into the room and she is naked on the bed, "I need some of you before I get ready" she signed.

He was getting undressed and climing into bed at the same time " I've missed your body, I don't think I will let you get dressed until you leave tomorrow " he signed.

He was kissing her , she was rubbing him the entire time. He grabbed her hand

"I am going to fuck you until you beg me to stop" he signed.

She grabbed his face "look at me" he was looking into her eyes "my body" she said. He sat up and looked at her ,he had tears in his eyes " merry belated Christmas "

"What did you do" he asked, " flesh colored tattoos" she signed " the ones from him they will probably be able to do those in about six to seven months, they have to heal more, and the ones that I cut deep did not heal straight so I will have those as a reminder of how bad I was"

" I love you so much, we are forever " he signed.

They made love for four hours, and fell asleep in each others arms. Emmett woke up first it was nine, he got his phone to order food he had a text from Abby " i realize she is leaving tomorrow but can y'all please keep it down, the single girl next door is not enjoying the screams from both of you" he laughed, "well you will probably hear more of them she isn't going to the airport until noon tomorrow" he sent back.

He ordered Chinese food and brought into the room. He got the ring out of the box, and put it on her finger.

He laid on the side of her and kissed her neck and her arm she was waking up. "Hello" he said, "thirsty" she signed. He had a big glass of water for her, she drank some and looked at the food.

He signed "lets go in the living room " she got up and put her robe on. He was walking behind her , waiting for her to see it. He put the food in the table and she went to get plates. She reached up with her left hand and saw it, he got down on one knee.

She turned around, "Bay you are the love of my life, will you please be my wife "he signed.

She walked up and made him stand, she hugged him" you know you are the love of my life, but im not ready " she signed.

He started crying, " please baby I will marry you and we will so many babies, but im twenty years old and I want to be older when I marry you" she signed.

"So it's not a no, its a long engagement " he signed.

She looked at him for a long time " Emmett how about its a promise/ engagement ring, I never want to be with anyone else, but I can't say yes now ".

"Well if you promise me that you will marry me one day, ill take what I can get" he signed.

She was laughing " lets eat because I want to be sore tomorrow, I will have to remember how you felt for months".

They had to be at the airport for ten , they had not slept. They talked and made love and talked more. She had told him how gorgeous the ring was and it would not come off while she was in Italy.

Tears were shed when she left, "I' ll see you later " she signed. He looked at her "take care of my heart, it will be with you for a few months ". She hugged him and left.

He got home undressed and went to bed, he grabbs her pillow to hold. He feels something hard underneath the pillow, a drawing of them in bed together. He remembered that night, after a month he was finally able to make love to her. They stayed in bed for an entire weekend. He took a picture of them while she was sleeping, her head was on his chest like she loved to sleep. He had not shown her the picture, she was topless, and he knew with her scars she wouldn't have liked it.

He got out if bed and went get a hammer and nail, it was professionally framed, the courage it must have taken to do that.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Two months had passed and they were so hard for both of them. On Sundays they would stay home to Skype all day. She was so jealous of Abby, she felt like she was leading her life. Everytime she would face time Emmett after he got home from work she was always there, he would send her home for them to talk, but as soon as she said goodbye Abby would be back.

He was jealous of Sal, she was always talking about him. He was in her art class, he knew how Tank and her had gotten so close in the art class they had taken together. But before they got off of Skype she held her right hand out and said forever, and he knew it was.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Four months had passed, he knew deep down that she would never cheat, but they had not Skyped in two weeks. She would text him and let him know that she loved him, and she would Skype when she was ready.

She cried all the time, she was missing him so much. The weight she had put on looked horrible twenty pounds she had to buy her knew clothes. She could not let him see her, the food there was so good, she had been eating only salads for two weeks and gained two pounds.

She went to the Dr she wanted to know if he could prescribe something to make her lose the weight, in a month she would be going home hopefully not fat.

The Dr did blood work, she had thought that it was her thyroids that was making her gain weight. She would have to go back at eight tomorrow morning, she asked Sal if he could go with her, she did not know if she would need someone to tell her what the Dr had said.

Emmett had cooked and invited Abby to come eat, she was ringing the doorbell he opened it to her with a joint in her hand.

He hugged her and gave her a lighter. When they were done smoking he went back to making dinner. His computer starts flashing Abby goes up to it " Bay" she signed. " Answer it , im going get some visine "he ran to the bathroom.

She answered it " hey Bay what's up in Italy " she asked. " Everything is fine here where us he" Bay said, " bathroom " she looked up " going smoke here he is" she signed.

He walked up and looked at her " I missed you" they both signed at the same time. They both started laughing. They talked for a little while about what's been up for two weeks, " you seem nervous , why in the world would you be nervous " she asked

He shrugged his shoulders " I just missed you so much" he signed, she did not believe him there was something else. " I went to the Dr today, he did some blood work and he will tell me at eight what's wrong with me " she signed. His eyebrows were raised " baby I did not know anything was wrong, please text me as soon as you can" he signed.

" Sal us coming with me, I want to make sure I understand what he has to say" she signed. He rolled his eyes " you know Bay it really pisses me off that he has taken my place with you " he signed. " I don't get to feel the exact same way, Abby is always there" she signed.

" You know her though, Sal you meant him the same way you meant Tank, how do I know that wont happen again" he signed and instantly regretted it.

She was shocked "Emmett thank you I can't believe you think that about me, you can never take that back, Sal 's gay by the way " she ended Skype.


	53. Broken

She was looking at the computer, he had just broken her heart. Her computer kept beeping he was trying to skype with her again, she took her computer and put it in her closet, the farther away the better.

Her and Sal went to get some coffee before her appointment, she told him what Emmett said. He tried to take up for him but that would do no good, she was too upset. He had tried calling her phone and sending texts, she would delete them before she would read them.

Abby got to his apartment at seven thirty to ride with him to school, he had not slept. She brewed some coffee and tried to calm him down. He was writing her an email, he had been writing it for two hours, to be so in love was beautiful. She tried to convince him to go to school but Bay was going to the Dr and he had to make sure she was alright.

Bay and Sal finally got to the office, and they called her to the back." Congratulations, your pregnant, but we need to find out why you are putting on so much weight" the Dr said. "I am on the shots and I haven't had sex for four months" she said. "Well maybe that is why you are putting on weight, the shots usually work, when did you have your last one" the Dr asked. She told him she had one about five months ago , but she did not know how this could have happened. "Well if you were sick and on antibiotics, that could be the cause, but we need to get you in to see a obstetrician as soon as possible" he said. She was shaking her head, pregnant it was not possible.

Sal was on the phone as soon as they got out of the appointment, trying to get her with an OB. He finally got one for this afternoon about three, she had to go in early to do more blood work.

" Bay you need to call Emmett, he needs to know about this, remember when you said ya'll would always tell each other the truth" he said. She could not do anything , much less dial her phone, "I'll call him after I go see the new Dr, I want to be prepared" she said.

Emmett fell asleep at about noon, he was waiting for her to call him, the phone was in his hand.

He felt it vibrating, " I will pick up something for dinner, did she call" it was from Abby. "no" he texted back and went to bed, with the phone still in his hand.

She got to the Dr and was examined, Sal was with her the whole time. The Dr said her sugar was high, and they would know about gestational diabetes in a few days but since she did not live here to go back home immediately. She was in shock, her poor baby was going to be fine, she would make sure of that. The ultrasound technician came in and picked up her gown " would ya'll like to know what it is" she asked. Bay started crying "yes please". She took pictures and said that everything looked good, and by October she could look forward to having a boy.

He couldn't believe it had been twenty four hours since he had talked to Bay, he needed her to understand that he knew that she would never cheat on him. That was just his anger causing problems again, he said they were forever and he meant it. Abby got to his house and they smoked again, he was so worried about Bay, he could not think of a life with out her in it.

He had slept four hours, he was so tired but he had to stay awake what if she would call when he was sleeping, not talking to her made him feel worse about her appointment. Just to know she was ok then she could not talk to him again, he knew he had screwed up.

He fell asleep on the couch for a few minutes and woke up startled, he looked at his phone. Abby was sitting next to him "please let me put you to bed, you can have a xanax it will make you sleep. I'll go to bed with you and put your phone on ring if she calls I got it , you need sleep" she signed.

Bay texted Emmett, " love you but don't forgive you be there in a few hours"

She saw the text and woke him up " Emmett" she shook him " Bay texted you"

"What did she say" he signed, "she loves you and" he was sleeping again. She decided to stay, in about two hours she would wake him again, it would take work to make her forgive him.


	54. Never giong to let it happen again!

She walk's in to the apartment it smells like an ash tray, she turns on the light and see's a half smoked joint in there. She sits down now it totally made since, he would have never been so mean to her. It was five in the morning, thirty five hours since they talked to each other, she missed him so much.

She walk's in to the bedroom, Emmett is sleeping with his arms around Abby, well at least they had on pajamas.

In the extra room she starts packing her paint and her paintings, she goes in to there room and gets some stuff that she can't replace. On the wall she see's the drawing she did for him, she takes it down and made sure to pack it .

About an hour and a half later she had everything she wanted, she goes into the room and put's the picture of her ultrasound with the two rings on top of it. She takes a picture of them sleeping and text's him "hope ya'll are very happy together, my heart was broken before now it is shattered".

Emmett wakes up he looks at his phone it's ten, he slept so good. He had his arms wrapped around Abby, man he missed Bay so much.

He looks at his text's and sees one from her, he has been waiting for this. He opens it and see's the picture, and reads the text. He started crying, what happened last night. " Abby wake up" he says, she looks at him "good morning I did not mean to fall asleep" she signed. He show's her the text, "she texted you last night I tried to wake you up she said she would be here in a few hours, im so sorry I fell asleep im so sorry" she signed. He was up and walking around the room everything that she cared most about was gone. The extra room her paintings were gone, living room too.

He walk's back to the bedroom, and looks for the picture she drew, everything's gone. He was on the floor crying he had lost her, Abby taps him on the shoulder and points to the dresser, her rings were there with a picture, it's a boy was written on it. She was pregnant, that's why she came home to tell him in person.

Bay was at a coffee shop, she could not have coffee but was drinking de calf tea. She had not cried, he had made his choice, she would never be the same again. She had an appointment with the OB, that she was going to see the first time she was pregnant. After it she would get a hotel room and go back to KC tomorrow, she needed some sleep.

She saw the Dr and she said it was diabetes she had, it was good they found it out this early she would probably be put on bed rest later on in the pregnancy. The Dr said she could drive home but she had to stop every two hours to walk around she had swelling of the lower legs.

She walked out side of the office, Abby was waiting for her " nothing happened he had been up for so long that i went to bed with him, I had his cell i was supposed to wake him up if he got a text from you, Bay I fell asleep you need to blame me not him" she said .

Bay just looked at her, " I don't care, I will be the best mother I can be, I do not need a drugged out boyfriend " she said while walking to her suv.

Abby grabbed her arm, "he started smoking when you weren't skyping , you have no idea how much he missed you " she said .

" Don't you ever put your hands on me again, look at me I've gained twenty three pounds im ugly,so go home to him and have a good life, he is never going to see our son " she said.

Abby was in shock, she had messed up bad. She got in her car and followed Bay to the hotel, she saw what room she went in. She had to go and tell Emmett what happened, he had to fix this.

Abby walked back into the apartment and went to the bedroom. He was still in bed looking at the picture. " I talked with her" she signed, he sat up. " she has gained alot of weight, she said she was ugly" he signed.

He was up getting dressed, there was no way she was going into that dark place again. "Where is she" he signed. She gave him the address to the hotel and the room number.

He got there and saw her suv, it had everything from the apartment that she loved. No tears he kept telling himself, she needed to know that she was beautiful, she was carrying his baby.

But the thought that she was going to do this alone was ridiculous.

He knocks in the door for five minutes finally she opened it. " Taking a bath, sure didn't take you long to get here" she signed.

She was glowing like last time, "got high before you came" she asked.

" I will not tell you that nothing happened, because I know you know that we are forever " he signed. " The joint's were my way of my way of making it through the two weeks with out you, why did you not call me and tell me that you were pregnant"

" You accused me of letting my gay friend, take the place if the guy who raped me twice" she signed " you have no right to be here asking me questions, I told you about the Dr and you said something I can never forgive you for "

Tears were flowing " I got high before you skyped with me, I was thinking it, I never meant to say that to you" he signed.

"Always the truth, remember when you said that. My truth, you broke my heart, and I was so excited to tell you about my baby that I went home, and saw you holding her the same way you held me " . She took a deep breath no tears she kept on signing, " you can never take that back, not one fucking thing that you did to me"

He was shocked, "I will have this baby, alone I never want to see you again, get out "she signed.

"No way am I leaving ,when I woke up this morning the first thing I thought about was how much I miss you, and looked at my phone and saw the picture, a part of me died ".

He looked at her " I know how mad you are, and I will do what ever i can to make it up to you, but please baby we are pregnant " he signed.

" We are pregnant, I have gestational diabetes not you, my legs keep swelling, not yours so I never want to here that WE are pregnant asshole "she signed. "Get out of my life, you have some one that you looked very comfortable with, get out now "

He sat down in the chair, "baby are you feeling ok, please come home ill sleep in the extra room, you need to sleep in your own bed, I don't think that it is possible for me to be anymore worried about you than I am now" he signed.

She was laughing " don't care about your worries, you can keep the apartment until the year is up, im going home, you can go fuck her now "

" I have never wanted her, you are my forever " he signed. She grabs her phone " ill send you another picture, then im sure you will leave " she signed.

He gets the picture. She goes and lay on the bed with pillows under her legs and picks up her computer and starts reading. He knew that it was over, his hand was underneath Abby's shirt on her breast, his lips were on her neck.

He had lost her for good. "I will say one more thing, in the twenty four hours since we talked I had slept four, thirty minutes here and there, Abby gave me something to make me sleep, now I realize that I lost you " he stopped he had to calm down " I thought it was you, when I get back i will have to show that picture to Chance, Abby's boyfriend , hopefully he will kick my ass"

He was walking out the door "forever" he said.

 _story is finished will be writing a knew one , probably when she has the baby!_


End file.
